


Katie [Kidge/Mulan AU]

by rozanyg



Series: Kidge One-Shots [Keith x Pidge] [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I promised so..., Mulan AU, the first four chapters follow the plot of Mulan 1, the last four chapters follow the plot of Mulan 2, this will be interesting to write, why do I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozanyg/pseuds/rozanyg
Summary: Katie Holt is the daughter of Sam Holt, the famous war hero, and also the younger sister of Matthew Holt, the weapons genius. But because of past battles, they returned home injured and crippled. When the Galra decide to pass Altea's Particle Barrier,  King Alfor drafts one male of each family and Matt volunteered to fight in his father's place, but he will die in the field due to his missing legs.So, to save her brother from certain death, Katie runs away from home and poses as Pidge in the Altean Army's special task group "Voltron". Along with her handsome Captain, Keith Kogane, and three other soldiers, she will face head-to-head with Zarkon, the Galran King, and attempt to do the impossible: save Altea from certain doom.Mulan AU





	1. An Enemy Arises

**Author's Note:**

> So... I promised you all a Mulan Kidge AU if people wanted it and A LOT OF PEOPLE WANTED IT. So here's chapter one :) Enjoy my sucky writing :))))))

[This story is also on Wattpad. Here's the [cover](https://a.wattpad.com/cover/117239152-256-k923176.jpg).]

 

The Particle Barrier of Altea was quiet and solitary, only a few guards were making their rounds around. A guard was walking through the wall when a bird of prey hit the back of his head, making his helmet fall to the floor. The guard let's out a surprised yell and watches the bird as it screeches. The guard hears a ruffle on the border and walks over to the edge, jumping back as a grappling hook latches itself onto the barrier. The guard starts running towards the nearest watchtower, "We're under attack! Light the signal!"

Unfortunately for him, two Galra appear to the watchtower, but he was able to the escape them and reach the top of the tower, only to find the leader of the Galra already there, quickly, he grabs a torch and throws it into the oil bathed signal fire, lighting it on fire and the others around doing the same, "Now all of Altea knows you're here."

Zarkon grabbed the Altean flag behind him and split the wood holding it. He held it above the fire and let it burn, sneering evilly as he whispered, "Perfect."

*     *     *

The General and two soldiers rush into the King's chambers and bow, "Your Majesty, the Galra have crossed our Northern Border." Chi Fu's, the King's counsel, eyes widened in surprise and disbelief as he held on tightly to his board, "Impossible! No one can get through the Particle Barrier!"

The King silenced him with a simple hand to let the General continue, "Zarkon is leading them. We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately."

King Alfor turned to his daughter Allura, who was sitting in a small throne next to his, and asked, "What do you think, my daughter? What should we do?" 

Allura stood up from her throne and thought her words out carefully before she spoke, "I think we should defend our people. Call out for soldiers. We need to extend our army."

The King nodded and ordered Coran, "Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible." The general stepped forward, "Forgive me, your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him."

The King didn't look at the General down with a harsh face, but more with a patient and reasoning one, "I won't take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat."

*     *     *

In a lone household, a young lady is eating rice with chopsticks as she copies noted onto her arm, "Quiet and demure..." as she eats a chop full of rice, her voice becomes muffled by the food, "graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised..." she copies down one last word down before she manages to remember the lazy word without looking, "Punctual!"

In the distance she could hear a rooster's call, "Aiia!" Katie quickly jumps from her bed and out of her room, "Rover!" Katie starts blowing on her arm and starts running through the house looking for her dog, "Rover! Ro- Ah! There you are!" A little black dog lay half asleep on the floor and he sat up at the sound of his owner's voice.

"Who's the smartest doggy in the world? Come on smart boy!" Rover got up with an extra jump in his step and barking happily seeing Katie, "Can you help me with my chores today?" Katie got Rover to sit still for a while and managed to tie a bag of chicken feed to Rover's tail. As Rover got distracted by the bag on his tail, she tied a thin twig of bamboo to his back and tied a small string attached to a bone on said twig, placing the bone in front of the dog's face.

Rover barked happily at the sight of the bone and started running around trying to catch it, but sadly ended up bumping into the door frame, causing little giggle from Katie. Once she opened the door, Rover ran out fast, spreading the chicken feed  _everywhere_. Katie smiled at the dog and jumped when she heard a familiar voice chastise her from behind, "You know father's going to get angry. You were supposed to be in the village by now."

Katie rolled her eyes and turned to her older brother, Matt, who rolled in her room in his wheelchair. He fought in the last war alongside her father and the both of them ended up being injured in battle and managed to survive but now they were  _much_ more limited than before. "Aren't  _you_  supposed to be resting?" Matt rolled his eyes as he rolled his chair closer to his sister, "I feel fine. Now stop wasting time, get to the village!" Katie nodded and grabbed a tray holding a tea cup and pot, "Alright, I just have to give father his morning cup of tea, then I'll leave."

Katie rushed out the door and to the gazebo in their backyard. As she reached the gazebo, she saw Rover struggling to get the bone. She bent down to give him the bone as she smiled, "Father, I brought your- Whoa!" Katie accidentally bumped into her father, dropping the tray and tea cup, the cup smashing on the concrete steps of the gazebo and her father having caught the pot with his staff.

"Katie!" Sam yelled in surprised and breathed in relief after catching the pot. Katie grinned as she took out the spare tea cup she had in her pocket and poured some tea in, "I brought a spare."

"Katie."

"Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning,"

"Katie,"

"and three at night."

"Katie, you should already be in town. We are counting on you..."

"...to uphold the family honor. Don't worry, Father. I won't let you down. Wish me luck!"

"Hurry!" Sam Holt ushered his daughter with his staff as she ran down the steps and towards her horse, Zel (short for Zelena which is green in Croatian).

Katie mounted Zel and patted her mane, "Let's go girl, I'm gonna be late. Hyah!" Zel neighed and began running towards the village in full speed. Katie closed her eyes and let the wind flow through her honey brown hair. The fields smelt of green, her favorite color, and the thundering sound of Zel's thumping hooves calmed her, but that quickly changed when she could taste the awful smell of spoiled cooked rice.

She opened her eyes and found herself in the town, approaching her mother. She started to slow down Zel and she jumped off to land perfectly straight in front of her mother. "I'm here!" When Katie didn't get a reaction, she opened her eyes and found a disappointed look from her mother, "What? Mom, I had to-"

Colleen frowned and started walking Katie to the salon, "None of your excuses. Now let's get you cleaned up."

After hours of washing, preening, and grooming, Katie was ready. She stood in front of a mirror making sure she didn't look back. Her mother came in the room, now with a better mood, holding an object covered in a cloth. "When it was my turn to go to the matchmaker, I wore this." Katie watched carefully as her mother unfolded the cloth, revealing a beautiful hair pin. It was decorated in green, Katie's favorite color, and had a blossom decorating the arc. Katie looked at it in wonder and amazement. Colleen picked it up and placed it on top of her ponytail.

Colleen smiled at her beautiful daughter and caressed her cheeks, "There. You're ready." Katie smiled at her mother and could feel her stomach begin to churn when she heard her grandmother add, "Not yet!"

Katie stood up to talk to her grandmother but as she turned she felt something be forced into her mouth, "An apple for serenity, a pendant for balance. Beads of jade for beauty, you must proudly show it." Katie smiled at her grandmother and went along with her superstitions, raising her head up high. "Now add a cricket, just for luck. And even you can't blow it." Katie frowned when her grandmother slapped her behind but began her walk to the matchmaker's.

"Ancestor's hear my plea. Help me not to make a fool of me and to not uproot my family tree. Keep my father and brother standing tall." Katie took the parasol from her mother and jogged to join the other girls. Finally they were all in line and covered their torsos with their opened parasol. The matchmaker opened the door dramatically, making them bump into the walls hard.

The matchmaker wasted no time as she called out the first name, "Katherine Holt." Katie stood up quickly and rose her hand, "Present!"

"Speaking without permission."

"Oops." Katie began up the stairs and shut her parasol and she could have sworn she heard her grandmother whisper, "Who spit in her bean curd?" The door shut and the two women began the evaluation.

The matchmaker began examining Pidge from side to side, looking her up and down, "Too skinny. Not good for bearing sons." Katie's face fell, thinking she was already failing her family. But her eyes widened when she noticed the cricket her grandmother gave her on the matchmakers shoulder. She hastily grabbed it and tried to put it back in it's cage, but it escaped her grip and jumped all over.

She finally caught it but she quickly put it in her mouth when the matchmaker approached her again, "Recite the final admonition." Katie, with her cheeks puffed, nodded with a fake smile. She opened her fan and spit out the cricket, almost gagging as she began reciting while reading from her arm, "Fulfill your duties calmly and refl-spectfully. Reflect before you snack-act! Thisshallbringyouhonorandglory." Katie huffed when she finished and breathed in deeply.

The matchmaker grabbed her arm and Katie became nervous once again, worried that she will read the notes she had on her arm.

*     *     *

Outside, everyone patiently waited. Colleen and grandma patiently waited for Katie to come out of the matchmaker's home. The audience gasped as they heard a crash and grandma whispered comically to Colleen, "I think it's going well, don't you?" Suddenly, the matchmaker runs out of the house, patting her behind to put out the fierce fire burning through her dress.

"Put it out! Put it out! Put it out!" Katie comes rushing in with a pot of tea, pouring it completely on the matchmaker, successfully putting out the fire but also soaking the matchmaker and ruining her makeup. Katie handed the matchmaker the pot of tea and bowed quickly and walked down the steps, covering her face from onlookers.

She rushed to her mother and narrowly missed the angry matchmaker's throw of the teapot, "You are a disgrace! You may look like a bride but you will never bring your family honor!" Katie lowered her head but didn't miss the matchmaker's crying face before she turned to leave. The crowd gasped as they all murmured about Katie Holt, a disgrace to her family.

Katie glanced at the crowd and caught their disappointed faces and she mounted Zel, riding her home. Katie took her time, and dismounted Zel once she got to her home's gate. She looked around, hoping to hide from her father as much as possible, but he was standing by the porch the moment she walked in. At the sight of her father's happy smile, she hid her face behind Zel and led her to her pen.

Katie sighed as she was finally out of her father's view, "Look at me." She whispered to her horse as she drank water. "I will never pass for a perfect bride." She started taking off her jewelry and glanced at her parents sad faces, "Or a perfect daughter. Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?" Katie freed the cricket from its cage and continued walking through her family's garden, "Now I see that if I were truly to be myself: I would break my family's heart."

Katie looked down into the small pond, "Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide who I am though I've tried." Katie approached the gazebo, her hand passing through the railing of the steps, "When will my reflection show who I am inside?" She wiped away her makeup with a wipe of her sleeve. "When will my reflection show who I am inside?" Katie walked to the cherry tree, which is blossoming at this time of year, and sat on the bench in front.

Soon enough her father joined her and sat down next to her awkwardly and thought of what to say to his daughter, "My, my. What beautiful blossoms we have this year. But, look, this one's late. But I'll bet that when it blooms," Sam Holt grabbed Katie's hair pin and twirled a piece of hair towards the back, fixing it in place with the pin, "It will be the most beautiful of all." Katie smiled at her father and he returned a smile just as warm.

But in the far distance, they heard the loud thumping of drums. Katie's father stood up in alarm, knowing that it means that an official was coming into town and that it is a serious matter. Katie caught her father's look of alarm and watched him as he stood up, "What is it?"

"Come, quickly." The two headed for the house's gate and Sam stepped out with Matt, and Katie would have done the same if her mother didn't stop her, "Katie, stay inside."

Katie slouched in disappointment but when her grandmother pointed to the house's wall, she got an idea and climbed it to watch what was going on.

Incoming came three horses, two officials and one guard. One official had an obnoxious air around him, the other seemed more humble with his approach. But the obnoxious official was the only one who talked and the whole village quieted to hear what he had to say.

"Citizens! I bring a proclamation from Altea. The Galra have invaded Altea." The townspeople all gasp and Katie even saw a mother bring her child inside at the mere mention of Galra. "By order of the King, one man from every family must serve in the Altean Army." The official rolled out a scroll and started reading out family names.

"The McClain family." A tall, tanned boy stepped up and grabbed a scroll from the nicer looking official. "The Garett family." A chubby, calm boy stopped his father from grabbing the scroll and grabbed it instead, "I will serve the emperor in my father's place."

"The Holt Family." Katie's eyes widened and her head snapped towards her father who was already handing his cane to Colleen and began to walk before being stopped by Matt, who now stood on his own two feet and started walking towards Coran, limping on his feet as he reached the horse. But before Matt could grab the scroll, Katie ran between him and Coran, "Matt, you can't go!"

"Katie!"

She stood between the scroll and her brother, "Please, sir, my brother has already fought bravely-"

"Silence." The obnoxious official brought his horse in between Katie and Coran, who looked on the scene with a sad smile towards the family. Coran knew the Holt family long before Katie was born, they fought in the war together. He was there when both Sam and Matt permanently injured their legs. But he never got to meet the Holts' only daughter.

"You would do well to teach your sister to hold her tongue in a man's presence." Chi Fu grabbed the scroll from Coran and Katie was about to object again before Matt began speaking again, "Katie, you dishonor the family." At that, Katie choked up and shut her mouth, obliging when her grandmother pulled her away from her angry brother.

"Report tomorrow to Camp Arus." Chi Fu handed Matt the scroll and he bowed in respect the most he could, though Katie could tell he was in pain, "Yes, sir." Matt turned and began walking back home while limping. The official saw nothing of it and continued calling the rest of the families, "The Shirogane family."

Matt recognized his old friend's name and winced at the thought that Shiro saw his sister embarrass him and his family in front of the whole village. As Matt walked back, he ignored his mother's offer of his wheelchair and walked home limping the whole way, leaving the family behind worrying over his future. They all know he will not last a minute against the Galra because of his injury. And Katie watched her brother with worry in her eyes.

*     *     *

Later that evening, as Katie was walking down the hall for dinner, she heard a shuffling in her family's old training room. Before the last war, Sam and Matt would train in there often. Now it would be rarely used, only Katie would go in there to mess around with the weapons.

Katie pressed her back against the wall and peered through the open door. In the room, Matt was holding the family sword, going through basic training with it. But as he pretended to stab an opponent, his foot cramped and he fell to the floor in a hard thump, causing Katie to wince. She backed up and hid herself behind the wall and closed her eyes as she began hyperventilating, worrying over her brother.

The family was eating silently at the table, all quietly chewing their food as Matt had a completely calm face acting as if he wasn't going to war tomorrow. Katie silently poured tea into every one's cup and after serving Matt's she served her own and sadly put the pot down on the table. She looked up and watched as the family ate their food all having a sad expression except for Matt.

Katie slammed her cup of tea on the table, interrupting the silence. She stood up on her feet and turned towards Matt, "You shouldn't have to go!" Sam lifted his hand towards his daughter in an attempt to calm her, "Katie..." The attempt was in vain as she continued ranting, "There are plenty of healthy men to fight for Altea."

Matt was still calm and responded to his little sister with an even tone of voice, "It is an honor to protect my country and my family." Matt ate another dumpling as Katie responded again, "So, you'll die for honor."

Matt finally stood up, although he had much difficulty, "I'll die doing what's right." Katie now spoke with a desperate plea, "But if you..." Matt frankly had enough of his little sister screaming at him and for the first time  _ever_ , he screamed back, "I know my place! It's time you learned yours."

Katie eyes widened and ran off. She knew she pissed off her brother. She knew she crossed the line, but she was just so worried. She pushed open the doors and hugged the closest thing to her, one of the house's decorated columns. She wrapped her arms around it shuddered as she cried for her brother. She looked up to the windy atmosphere and slid down the column, crying for her doomed brother.

Inside the house, Matt sat back down and he refused to look at anyone else before he spoke again, "I'll miss you guys." Matt finished his dinner and walked back to his room, watching as his sister cried in the rain while sitting on the great ancestor. He sighed and spread open his curtain to have a good last look at her, and as if she knew he was watching her, she looked right at his window, "This is for you, Katie." Matt closed the curtain and prepared for bed.

But when he thought his sister was going to do the same and prepare to go to sleep, she just kept sitting on the dragon, making up a plan to keep her brother from dying on the battle field. It was a bad plan, and there will be consequences if she was caught, but she needed to try. Her brother's life was at stake. So once she made sure everyone in the family was asleep, she left to pray to the ancestors.

She prayed for the plan to work and for them to give her guidance when she needs it. After, she sneaked into her brother's room and grabbed his conscription notice sitting on the seat of his wheelchair next to his bed and replaced it with her hair pin. She smiled as she saw him peacefully sleeping and ran off to the training room, opening the cabinet where her brother kept his old armor. It was still intact and was perfect for her build, though it was still a little too big.

She grabbed a pair of scissors and closed her eyes as she cut her hair, feeling the heavy weight of her hair be lifted from her shoulders.

Katie cut her hair and hoped it looked even. Once she looked in the mirror, she could have sworn she looked exactly like her brother, but of course, her brother was more rugged for all his years in the military.

Katie walked towards her brother's armor and started to put it on, but she had some trouble at first because she didn't know how one puts on armor. When she finally put on the high tech armor, she headed for Zel. Once she opened the stable doors, Zel freaked out, not recognizing Katie at all in her armor and even though she looked like Matt, Zel was never fond of him.

Katie rushed to calm the horse down and Zel finally recognized her rider, relieved to know that there wasn't an intruder in the house. Katie grabbed Zel's reins and led her out of the stable quietly, knowing that her grandmother's room was right next to the stable. She took one last look to the house and Zel understood what was happening. Katie quickly mounted Zel and gently nudged her side, "Come on, girl."

Zel started jogging towards the gate and held on to the reins tighter, telling Zel to go faster. "Hyah!" Zel kicked open the door with her front hooves and then ran away from the house, her hooves thundering through the muddy terrain.

But although that loud exit was only a whisper inside the house, grandma Holt heard it and looked outside the window just in time to catch sight of Zel's black tail. She jumped on her feet and ran to Sam and Colleen's room, "Katie is gone!" Sam stood up abruptly and started searching the house for clues.

In Matt's room, he heard the commotion his grandmother was making and looked at his nightstand, finding his conscription notice replaced with his little sister's hair pin. He picked it up and examined it, making sure that he wasn't seeing things and that it really  _was_  his sister's pin. In that same moment, Sam, Colleen, and grandma walked in the room. They all froze at the sight of Matt holding the pin and the conscription notice gone and Sam rushed out the door.

Grandmother helped Matt onto his wheelchair and he rolled himself to the training room, finding his armor gone. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He muttered to himself as he frantically rolled to the front of the house.

Sam grabbed his cane from the door frame and tried his best to walk quickly to the gate, "Katie!" Unfortunately, due to the heavy rain, the usual dry soil of the front yard was muddy and he slipped, falling to the floor right in front of the gate. Colleen rushed towards her husband, who was now looking at the gate doors banging to and fro, "You must go after her. She could be killed."

Sam grabbed his wife's hand and held it tight, "If I reveal her, she will be." Colleen gasped and tucked her head into her husband's neck, crying for the sure death of their daughter.

At the back, Matt lowered his head in silence as he and his grandmother prayed for the safety of his little sister.


	2. Camp Arus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie meets Captain Keith Kogane and realizes that training is hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I won't write the songs sung throughout the movie as the characters singing it, but mostly them speaking the lyrics in regular conversations. Honestly, I sang the words every time I typed them up but I made them say the words instead of singing because we all know that men will NEVER sing Disney songs in front of other men. They'll think they're losing their manhood or something. ANYWAYS
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The next morning, Katie stopped in a secluded forest right behind the camp to give Zel time to rest and for her to practice acting 'manly', "Okay, okay. How about this? [deep voice] Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword. I have one, too." Katie pats her sheath and tried to take it out, having  _great_  difficulty.

"They're very manly and tough." When Katie finally took out the sword, she dropped it. She frantically moved her arms to try to catch it before it fell, but it fell anyway. Zel started neighing in laughter and even fell as she laughed, frustrating Katie more. She threw her shoe at the green eyed horse and defended herself, "I'm working on it!" Katie picked up her shoe and put it on with a sigh, "Who am I fooling? It'll take a miracle to get me into the army."

Katie peaked through the trees to see some men already starting to train but then a new voice caused her to turn her head, "Did I hear someone ask for a miracle? Let me hear you say 'Aah!'"

Katie screamed in fear and hid behind a rock, "Aah!" Katie looked carefully at the new voice, which took the form of a dragon, "That's close enough." Katie opened her eyes wide, "A ghost."

"Get ready, Katie. Your serpentine salvation is at hand. For I have been sent in by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade." For a brief moment, the dragon bent down and disappeared. Zel peaked from behind Katie and watched the dragon with narrowed eyes.

Soon enough, the dragon popped back up in Katie and Zel's vision, "So heed my words, cause if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is death." Katie narrowed her eyes as the dragon continued on with its dramatic entrance, "Who are you?"

"Who am I?  _Who am I?_  I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Mushu." As the tiny dragon appeared behind a pile of rocks, Katie's amazed smile disappeared immediately. "I'm pretty hot, huh?" Zel immediately stepped on him, having to be pulled away by Katie before she killed the poor thing.

"My ancestors sent a little lizard to help me?" Katie picked up Mushu, poking his side as he cleaned himself. "Hey, dragon, dragon, not lizard. I don't do that tongue-thing," Mushu corrected, sticking out his tongue in a mocking way.

Katie looked at the dragon confused, "You're ... um ..."

"Intimidating? Awe-inspiring?" Mushu interrupted. 

"Tiny!"

"Of course! I am travel-sized, for your convenience. If I was my  _real_  size, your cow here would die of fright." Zel, clearly angered with the dragon for calling her a cow, attempted to bite him, but Mushu got away in time, " _Down_ , Bessy. My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor."

Mushu climbed onto a bamboo as he rambled on about his "powers" and started pretending to look at his armor and stopped in a particular area of Katie's chest, which she slapped Mushu across the face for, "Alright! That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make a note of this. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis-"

Katie covered the dragon's mouth and urged him to stop, "Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before."

"Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. We clear on that?" Katie nods, "Alright. Okey-dokey! Let's get this show on the road! Crickee, get the bags!"All of a sudden a small cricket jumps into view holding on to two leaves as if they were bags and followed Mushu, who started ordering Zel around, "Let's move it heifer!"

Once they finally arrived at the camp, Katie peaked through the entrance, watching the men nervously as Mushu peaked from her shoulder, "Okay, this is it. Time to show 'em your man walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up and strut." Katie did exactly as told but she looked  _absolutely ridiculous._

"Two, three... Break it down. Hup, two, three. And work it!" Mushu's encouraging words made Katie feel confident but sadly, she just looked like there was something in her pants as she walked, gathering the attention of all the men working on their swords.

Katie entered a tent for a while, passing by a man picking his nose and then eating it, "Beautiful, isn't he?" Mushu amused as they passed by another man taking out the dirt of his feet with chopsticks, making Katie cringe, "They're disgusting."

Mushu shook his head, "No, they're men. Now, you gonna have to act just like them, so pay attention." Katie looked at Mushu in disgust before he moved her head to look forward, both widening their eyes as they found their selves looking at a middle aged man's naked torso decorated with a dragon tattoo, "Look. This tattoo will protect me from harm."

Right next to Katie stood two other soldiers. One was one of the boys from her neighborhood, and if Katie remembered correctly, he was from the McClain family, though she didn't know what his name was. The other was much taller with black hair and his bangs died white and a scar across his nose. And he somehow had a cybernetic prosthetic arm. The two soldiers looked at each other and the lanky one looked at the buff one with a mischievous smile the other rolling his eyes but going along with whatever the tanned one had in mind.

Suddenly, the middle aged man was flung to the floor by a punch thrown by the buff soldier and the lanky soldier laughed, "I hope you can get your money back." Katie looked at the two in surprise and muttered to herself, "I don't think I can do this."

Mushu got back up to encourage her again, "It's all attitude. Be tough, like this guy here." Mushu pointed to the buff guy next to her, the same guy who punched thppe middle aged man earlier. He was snorting then spit out his mucus, scowling at Katie when he saw her look of disgust, "What are you lookin' at?" He raised his fist as if he was gonna punch her and she backed up a bit, stopping when Mushu spoke again, "Punch him. It's how men say hello."

Katie looked at her fist hesitantly and punched the buff man's shoulder, causing him to ram right into a chubby fellow, who Katie knew was from the Garrett family, "Oh, Shiro, you've made a friend."

Shiro looked at the chubby boy in a haze, as he placed him back down. Mushu congratulated Katie, "Good. Now slap him on the behind. They like that."

Katie did as she was told but got a bad reaction. Shiro, that was what she assumed was his name, jumped back and held hid behind, "Whoa-ho-ho! I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy." Shiro grabbed onto Katie's collar, putting her face right up to his and he pulled back his fist. Katie closed her eyes and braced for impact but it never came when the chubby boy intervened again.

"Shiro, relax and chant with me." Shiro only watched the boy as he calmly recited a short chant, Shiro rolling his eyes and doing the same, visibly calming down and letting go of Katie, "Ah, you ain't worth my time. Chicken boy." Shiro muttered the last words under his breath, but that didn't stop Mushu from spitting out, "Chicken boy?! Say that to my face you limp noodle!"

Before Katie knew it, Shiro spun her around and pulled back, getting ready to throw a real fast punch. At the last moment, Katie ducked and Shiro ended up punching the McClain boy in the face and he fell to the floor. The tanned boy cried out and held his nose, "Seriously, Shiro?" Shiro winced when he saw his friend's bloody nose and patted his shoulders, "Sorry, Lance. Hey!"

Shiro tried to grab Katie's foot, but he was kicked away and onto Hunk by Lance, allowing Katie to slip away as Shiro and Lance began fighting on top of Hunk, who was trying to get them off.

Katie made it to the opening of a tent by the time the three realized she escaped. Lance was holding on to Shiro's bangs when he noticed her about to enter the tent, "Look, there he goes!" Katie heard this and ran in the tent, quickly finding a hiding spot and watched the three men pass by her and out the tent again.

But once she walked out the tent, she saw a huge mess of spilled rice and angry soldiers all slowly cornering her, "Hey...guys..."

At that same moment, Chi Fu entered the General's tent, finding him explaining the plan off attack to fellow soldier Keith Kogane, the two brooding over a map of Altean borders. "The Galra have struck here, here, and here. I will take the main troops to the Balmera Pass, and stop Zarkon before he destroys this village."

Chi Fu, being the annoying idiot he is, added his input without anyone asking for it, "Excellen strategy, sir! I do love surprises." Keith looked at the counsel with a raised eyebrow, then turned his head back to the general when he began speaking again, "You will stay with Takashi Shirogane to train the new recruits. When Chi Fu and Coran believe you're ready, you will join us, Captain."

Keith's face lit up as he hear his new title. The General handed him a brand new sword, which Keith looked over excitedly, his eyes catching sight of his family emblem engraved on it. You see, General Thace Kogane* was Zarkon's brother, a Galra. Both of them were unstoppable in the field, but once Zarkon renounced his Altean citizenship and began forming an army against King Alfor, Thace approached King Alfor and was a double spy against his cousin.

For many years, Thace conspired against his cousin until one night he was found out and Thace escaped with his wife and baby Keith. And the only one who could fight a Galra is a Galra.

Keith admired his father's work and strived to be just like him. So being the youngest Captain of the Altean army shocked him, "Captain?" The general seemed very certain of his decision to make his son a Captain of the Altean Army, and the King's approval only solidified the promotion, however, Chi Fu did not agree with the promotion, "Ah! This is an enormous responsibility, General. Perhaps a soldier with more experience? And older?" Keith was merely twenty years old, still a child in Chi Fu's eyes. 

At that moment, Coran walked through the tent's opening, "I have never trained a better soldier than Keith. Sorry Thace. He was able to defend the princesses a few years ago, he'll be able to teach the new recruits. Besides, he won't be alone, he'll have Shiro as well. I don't see any other soldiers better for the job."

Keith gave a small smile of gratitude towards the older advisor, who slyly winked back before turning back to the General, "You're wife and the troops await you, General." Thace got up on his feet and followed Coran out the door.

Once the four walk out the tent, they find themselves face-to-face with a food fight, some soldiers once the floor groaning in hurt. The General smirked when a soldier passed out right in front of the four, silently telling his son, "Good luck."

Chi Fu was not at all impressed and he glared at Keith, "Most impressive." Once the General mounted his horse next to a woman, the woman spoke out to the young Captain, "Good luck, Captain." The troops didn't waste any time and they all rode out the camp and into the mountains, leaving Keith to mutter out a quiet, "Good luck, mother, father."

The soldiers were  _still_  fighting and Keith rolled his eyes at their immaturity and looked at the counsel, who was smiling mischievously, "Day one." He crossed out something on his board as his eyes followed the Captain approach the fighting soldiers.

"Soldiers!" They all froze in place at the sound of the Captain's harsh voice, all backing up to show Katie crouching down, covering her face, "He started it!" Keith walked towards Katie, raising an inquisitive brow, causing Katie to quickly get up and brush herself off. "I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp."

Katie tried to look away, especially because the Captain was  _so cute._  "Sorry-" She started in her normal voice then stopped and tried to speak lower, "I mean, sorry you had to see that. But you know how it is when you get those manly urges, and you just gotta fight somethin'." Katie groaned as she hurt herself trying to be 'manly'. "Fix things, cook outdoors-"

"What's your name?" Keith asked, getting real close to Katie's face. Katie looked deep into the Captain's eyes and started stuttering under their intensity, "Uh- My name- uh."

Chi Fu peered over Keith's shoulder and hissed, "Your commanding officer just asked you a question!" 

Katie started panicking, not remembering to make up a man name.  _Nice going, genius._  On her neck she could hear Mushu whisper, "Lance. How 'bout Lance?" Katie whispered and looked pointedly at Lance who was smiling delusional, "His name is Lance."

Keith bent down to be at level with Katie and glowered, "I didn't ask for his name. God knows I didn't care. I asked for yours." Katie backed up, intimidated by the handsome Captain, and stumbled over her words again.

Mushu winced and whispered, "Idaho." Katie repeated, "Idaho." Keith backed up and asked, "Idaho?"

Mushu then snickered behind her, "Udaho. Hehe I kill myself." He wiped a fake tear from his eye as he chuckled. 

Katie turned her head slightly and hissed a warning, "Mushu." 

Keith asked again, "Mushu?"

Katie shook her head, "No!"

Keith sighed exasperated and yelled, "Then what is it?"

Mushu thought fast and eyes widened once he thought of a name, "Pidge! Pidge was my best friend growing up." 

"It's Pidge." Katie answered, looking straight into the captain's eyes, trying to seem confident. Keith, however, was not convinced, "Pidge?"

Katie nodded and ignored Mushu as he started rambling, "Pidge did steal my-" Katie shushed him with her hand and pretended to scratch her back while nodding, "Yes. My name is Pidge."

Keith shook his head and reached out, "Let me see your conscription notice." Katie fumbled with the rolled up piece of paper and handed it to Keith, him skimming through it and pausing at her father's name, "Sam Holt. The Sam Holt?" 

Chi Fu peeked through behind Keith and his jaw dropped, "I had no idea Sam Holt had another son." 

Coran heard this and remembered that day the Katie Holt stood between him and her brother. Coran studied "Pidge" and saw the incredible similarities. So either Sam Holt had twins or little Katie Holt is attempting to join the army. Coran merely watched Pidge suspiciously.

Pidge shrugged 'his' shoulders and explained, "He doesn't talk about me much." Katie then turned and attempted to spit, horribly failing once she got all her spit on her. Chi Fu shivered in disgust and whispered in Keith's ear, "I can see why. That boy's disgusting." 

Keith almost laughed at the whiny tone of the counsel but kept his stoic appearance as he circled around Pidge, "Okay gentlemen, thanks to your friend Pidge: tonight you'll spend the night picking up every single grain of rice. Tomorrow the real work begins."

All the men groaned and made silent threats towards Pidge, some being  _extremely_  violent. Pidge winced as she imagined the rest of the day and Mushu whispered behind her, "We need to work on your people skills."

Katie glared at the petite dragon and hissed, "And we need to work on your improvisation." 

*     *     *

The next morning, Katie was sleeping in a tent aloof from the rest of the soldiers. Her tent was leaning to one side and was ready to collapse at any second. 

Mushu caught sight of the sleeping girl and frowned, he grabbed Crickee and winded his wings as if he was an alarm clock. He let go and Crickee vibrated and produced a shrill sound, waking up Katie.

Mushu jumped onto her shoulder, "Rise and shine sleeping beauty! Come on, hup, hup, hup." Mushu knocked on her head and Katie groaned before throwing her head back onto her pillow and trying to go back to sleep.

Mushu jumped off of Katie and pulled her blanket, exposing her to the cold Arusian air. Katie shivered and reached for her blanket, but she couldn't reach so she gave up and sat up. 

Mushu urged Katie to get ready as she rubbed her head, "Come on. Put your clothes on! Get ready! I made breakfast!" Mushu jumped on Katie's knees with a bowl and grinned, "Look you get goo! And it's happy to see you." 

Katie looked down to the bowl before her and saw a green glob with two lumps forming eyes and one long curved line forming a smile. Crickee appeared out of the goo and Mushu gasped, "Hey, get out of there! You gon' make people sick!"

Katie rubbed her eyes as she yawned, "Am I late?" 

Mushu ignored her and stuffed her mouth with goo, "No time to talk. Now it's your first day of training. Listen to your captain and no fighting. Unless a kid wants to fight, then you have to kick the other kid's butt." 

Mushu forcefully fed Katie the slimy goo, making it drip down her stuffed cheeks and made her voice muffled, "I don't want to kick the other kid's butt."

Mushu looked at Katie with a long face and reprimanded, "Don't talk with your mouth full. Now show me your war face."

Katie merely looked at him with her cheeks full of goo, some dripping down her chin.

Mushu rolled his eyes, "I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover. Come on, scare me girl!"

Katie swallowed the space goo all in one go and growled at Mushu, making him fall off her knees and onto the floor. Mushu picked himself up and beamed a brilliant smile, "That's my tough looking warrior! That's what I'm talkin' about." Mushu jumped onto her shoulders and tied her hair into a tiny bun, "Now, get out there and make me proud."

Katie chuckled as Mushu jumped off her shoulders and began putting on her training uniform. Suddenly, Zel poked her head through the opening of the tent and was huffing and puffing nonsense. Mushu, however, understood every word and asked, "What do you mean the troops just left?"

Katie's eyes widened and she squeaked, "They what?"

In an instant, Katie was dressed and ran out of the tent, sprinting towards the training ground. Mushu ran after her and yelled out, "Wait! You forgot your sword! My little baby, off to destroy people." Mushu teared up a bit as he watched Katie run out.

Once Katie finally made it to the camp, the men were fooling around by playfully punching the other. Lance was laughing at a joke Hunk made when he caught sight of Katie running towards them, "Looks like our new friend slept in this morning." Lance patted a guy's back, who Pidge later learned his name was Rolo. 

Once Pidge reached them Lance sneered, "Hello, Pidge. Are ya hungry?" Pidge smirked and was about to say something before Rolo grabbed her shirt's collar, "Yeah, 'cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich."

Once Pidge saw Rolo pulling back his fist she squeaked out, "How 'bout I show you a magic trick?" Rolo stopped and rose an inquisitive brow.

Pidge nodded and continued, "I'm going to stick my hand in your throat and pull a rabbit out your *ss." 

The crowd of men laughed and Rolo was furious, incredibly close to punching Pidge before they heard Keith's intimidating voice shout, "Soldiers!"

They all stepped in a perfect line and had a long face as Keith inspected the men with Shiro following right behind. Keith frowned at the men and ordered, "You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning." Once he stopped in front of a barrel of sticks, he took off the training robe he wore, leaving his muscles and scars in display. The only clothes he wore were his pants and shoes.

Katie's eyes widened as she watched the handsome Captain's muscles flex with every movement he made. Keith continued with his speech as he picked up his bow and quiver, "Anyone who acts otherwise will answer to me." Katie quickly stood back straight in line before Keith could see her and lifted her chin just like the others. 

From the other side of the line up, she could hear Lance comment, "Ooh, tough guy." Keith stopped instantaneously, coincidentally right in front of Pidge, and deadpanned, "Lance."

As if practiced, all the soldiers took two steps back and left Lance standing out in the open as Keith aimed an arrow at his head. Lance stood staring at Keith with wide eyes before Keith smirked and aimed the arrow at the top of a wooden pole and shot it right at the top.

Keith smiled sarcastically and placed his quiver back down to the ground, "Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow."

Lance, having recovered from the scare of his life, scoffed, "I'll get that arrow, tough guy, and I'll do it with my shirt on." 

Keith watched with amusement as Lance approached the pole and was about to jump on until Keith interrupted, "Hold on a second. Seems like you're missing something." Lance stopped and rolled his eyes and waited for Keith, who signaled for Shiro to come closer.

Shiro stepped in front of Keith, carrying a small box. Keith opened it and took out two weight tied to separate strings. He grabbed one of Lance's hands and made him grab the weight, "This represents discipline." 

Keith let go and Lance immediately fell to the ground. Keith grabbed Lance's other hand and lifted him up from the ground, placing the other weight in his hand, "This represents strength." Keith let go of Lance and this time Lance fell even harder down to the ground. 

The men all laughed at Lance as he fumbled to stand with the extra weight and he stared up at the pole as Keith stated, "You need both to reach the arrow."

Lance stared at the pole some more and breathed in, preparing himself for the long journey. He jumped onto the pole and pushed his hands up as he tried to carry his own weight added to the weight of the weights. 

He ended up falling on his head.

The other soldiers tried, all failing and falling on their behinds. Pidge didn't even climb, she threw herself on the pole and fell instantaneously. She was the last soldier to try and as she walked back to her spot, she rubbed her behind as she passed Keith.

Keith sighed as he looked at Shiro, "We have at long way to go." Shiro nodded in agreement and Keith picked up the sticks from the barrel, throwing it at the soldiers, each grabbing one, except for Pidge. Next to her, Roll grabbed her stick and slyly hit it against her knees, tripping her onto the floor.

Pidge fell on her back and glared at Roll who whistled at some he threw her her stick and began following Shiro's orders as Shiro led them into a routine with Keith inspecting the soldiers.

Once Pidge stood back up and was listening to Shiro, she didn't notice that Lance was right behind her with with a scorpion at hand. Once he dropped it in her shirt, Pidge started dancing around, knocking down the soldiers around her.

Keith saw this and jumped over the fallen soldiers, getting hit in the gut with the stick. Keith bent down and quickly recovered, taking Pidge's stick forcefully from her grasp. He grabbed the collar of her training robe and spat, "Five laps." Pidge nodded and quickly escaped Keith's intimidating glare.

Once she passed Coran, he pointed to his right, "The track's behind the kitchen." Pidge nodded and she could hear Keith's voice yell, "Let's get down to business to defeat the Galra."

Katie sighed and took one last glance at the group before starting on her laps. 

*     *     *

Later in the afternoon, Keith took the trainees into the woods to practice archery. He stepped up to the tree first to demonstrate what he expected out of them.

In front of him was a tree with seven white circles drawn vertically onto it's bark. Keith kicked a board holding three pomegranates and fired three arrows, all three hitting the pomegranates dead center onto three respective circles.

Keith ordered the other trainees to do the same. It was sad. Seriously, they didn't even reach the tree nor hit a pomegranate. Keith shook his head and rolled his eyes, "You're the saddest bunch I've ever met. But you can bet before we're through," Keith paused for a second to catch Pidge holding an arrow with a pomegranate already stuck into it before it even being released.

Pidge looked down to where Keith's gaze landed and smiled sheepishly. Keith shook his head and sighed deeply, glaring at Pidge as he continued, "I'll make a man out of you." Pidge chuckled nervously before shooting the arrow, surprisingly making it hit one of the circles spot on. But she still cheated.

Keith shook his head and pointed behind him, "Five." Pidge nodded and ran to the camp to run her laps.

*     *     *

The trainees were now on a mountain top, watching Keith balance a bucket of water on his head. He was holding a stick to keep his balance and urged the trainees to throw stones at him.

They all did, but Keith somehow skillfully dodged every one without spilling a drop of water from the bucket balancing on his head. Before he let the others try, he announced, "Once you find your center you are sure to win."

After a few tried, it was Pidge's turn and Lance, Rolo, and a few of the other soldiers grinned mischievously while Hunk stared at the rock in his hand. 

Pidge braced herself for certain death when she looked behind her and down to the spikes at the bottom of the cliff. When she turned back around, the soldier began bombarding her with stones and she fumbled to dodge them, hilariously failing as the bucket landed on her head and blinded her.

However, she did manage to hit one of the stones, but unfortunately she narrowly missed Keith's head and hit Hunk's stomach, which didn't do much damage but Keith still frowned upon the tiny soldier. 

Keith sighed impatiently and looked to the group, "You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot. And you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out of you." Pidge lifted the bucket from her head and smiled nervously again.

*     *     *

Now they were at the river. The water was clear enough to watch all the fish swim past them. The water was up to their ankles so they could walk easily along the river.

Keith stood in front of the soldiers and chopped at the water, his hand coming back up holding a fish with a deadly grip. 

Keith turns to Shiro and Pidge who are standing right next to him and they do the same, Pidge accidentally grabbing Shiro's ankle instead of a fish and tripping him into the water. She winces as she looks at Keith, who didn't notice the incident as he supervised other soldiers. 

Next to her, Mushu pops out of the water holding a fish in his hand.

*     *     *

Back at the base, Hunk and Rolo tried to dodge flaming arrows as they ran through the field at night. Hunk was panting as he ran and ran, "I'm never going to catch my breath."

Rolo fell to the floor and unfortunately got an arrow to the butt. 

The next morning, Lance hit his head against a block of concrete, silently regretting cutting gym in high school.

That same day Hunk froze up while jumping on top of poles, praying that he doesn't fall in the water below, mostly because he doesn't swim.

Keith took Pidge to the fields so they could work on her combat skills and punched her in the head, throwing her across the field and tumbling towards a tree. She sat there groaning for a while as Mushu sprayed some water on her face. Katie watched Keith frown at her and whispered to herself, "Hope he doesn't see right through me."

Katie got back on her feet and got in position to fight Keith again.

Later on in the day, they were all carrying poles with two bags of water on each end on their backs, but Pidge was lagging behind. Coran touched Keith's shoulder and he looked back, catching sight of the lagging soldier. He frowned and was about to go to chew her out before Coran warned him, "Not everyone is fit for this type of training Keith. He didn't have a choice to come." 

Keith nodded, remembering that Pidge comes from a family of warriors that were injured in battle. He probably came to save his brother and father. Keith sighed and approached a collapsed Pidge with a disappointed face, but didn't say anything as he took Pidge's load with ease and ran to catch up with the rest, leaving Pidge behind.

At night the soldiers will have target practice. They will fire cannons to a Galra dummy. They will obviously miss horribly, not one hitting it's target.

But the worst by far was Pidge's. As she lit one cannon, Lance kicked it's backrest and Pidge frantically got a hold of it. Unfortunately, it fired and ended up blowing up Chi Fu's tent. 

That night, after Pidge ran the ten laps Keith ordered her to do, she walked to her tent exhausted. But on the way, she came across Keith who held Zel by the reins. He had a disappointed look, much different than the anger she expected to see.

He handed her Zel's reins and shook his head, "You're unsuited for the rage of war. Pack up, go home. You're through." Keith didn't spare Pidge a second glance as he walked away from her.

Pidge sighed defeatedly as she led Zel to her tent so she could pack up when she passed by the pole with the arrow. Still no one has been able to retrieve the arrow and Pidge, now realizing that if she did she will probably be allowed to stay, was now determined to get the arrow.

She let go of Zel's reigns and tied the weights around her wrists, the strips of fabric scratching her skin as she tied them. Once she made sure they weren't going to cut her circulation, Pidge attempted to climb the pole the same way the others have tried, but she ultimately failed and fell on her butt.

But once Pidge got a good look at the weights she then realized: Instead of viewing the weights as a disadvantage, why not use it  _for_  my advantage. Katie looked back up to the pole and got up. She tied the weights together, making a sort of loop, and she pulled the weights toward her. The amount of force Pidge was putting towards pulling was exerted back to her and she was able to pull herself up. 

She could feel the sun rising up and she knew that soon enough the other soldiers will be waking up and getting out of their tents. She was proven correct when she started hearing murmurs from way down low.

Pidge considered looking down, but she wasn't going to do that, especially if she knew she was going to end up freaking out about the height. When she heard Lance, Shiro, and Rolo cheer her on, she got a new boost of confidence and pulled herself up one last time, sitting on the top of the pole and grabbing the arrow.

She looked down and saw Lance, Shiro, and Rolo cheering. Funny how her enemies were cheering her on.

From her spot sitting down on the pole, she could see Keith getting out of his tent and looking for the reason why everyone's cheering. Pidge smirked and threw the arrow right at his feet. Keith looked up to the pole and was surprised to find Pidge sitting there with a sly smirk on her lips.

Now, months later, the troops were much better and were progressing as a team. Lance, Shiro, and Rolo apologized for being jerks. Pidge got better at hand-to-hand combat (she even kicked Keith in the face) and strength (she led the way when they carried the bags of water again). Hunk improved his balance. Rolo doesn't get shot in the butt with flaming arrows anymore. And Lance is now able to break a block of concrete with his head. Pidge can now catch five fish in each hand. And most importantly, they could all move in harmony when working with the sticks. They're a team.

Maybe Keith  _did_  make a man out of Katie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thace Kogane: I know that Thace isn't Keith's biological father, but I really hoped that he was so I'm gonna make it so in my story :)).


	3. Olkarion City and the Balmera Pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Lance Day! <3 Read the notes after the chapter :)

In the deep forests of Olkarion, the tip of a tall pine tree feel at the mercy of Zarkon's mighty blade. He sheathed his sword back to its position on his back and stood on the tree top brooding over the vast forest, looking for his beloved Falcon. As he sees the bird coming in from the distance, he sees it drop a small object and he extends his hand to catch it.

He catches it easily in his huge palm and he looks down at the small object in front of him. It's a small doll of a warrior in red armor with a wooden sword, it's black hair tied back in a small ponytail. Zarkon sniffed the doll and recognized the distant scent of his nephew. Keith.

Zarkon jumped down from the tree and landed with a hard thud, scaring his generals. He threw the doll, to his son, Lotor, and asked, "What do you see?" Lotor threw it back and forth in his hands, seeing a dark powder accumulate in his hands, "Black Pine. From the high mountains."

Next, Sendak took the doll and grabbed a small white strand of hair, "White horse hair. Altean stallions." Sendak threw the small doll to Prorok.

Prorok caught it and sniffed, "Sulfur. From cannons."

He handed it to Haggar, who lifted it with her magic and her yellow eyes glowed brighter than ever, "It was your nephew's, Keith's, plaything when he was a child. Thace and Koda* took it with them to remind them of their son."

Zarkon turned to the mountainous view ahead before stating, "The Altean Army is waiting for us in the Balmera Pass." Haggar smirked, "We can avoid them easily."

Zarkon, however, shook his head, "No. The quickest way to Alfor is through that Pass." Zarkon chuckled and threw the doll in the air, "Besides, my brother would be missing his son's doll. We should return it to him."

* * *

After a rough day of training, the trainees were in the mess hall eating their lunch. Pidge just got her food and was on her way to sit at her regular table alone. But before she got too far she could hear Lance's voice over the crowd, "Pidge!"

She turned around to face him and saw him waving. She waved back and when Lance urged her to sit with his group, she shrugged and placed her tray on their table next to Lance. Lance smirked proudly when she sat and he turned to the other men of the table, among them sat Hunk, Shiro, and Rolo, "Guys, this is Pidge, these are the guys."

Pidge nodded a hello and was about to eat her sandwich when she heard someone ask, "That's the guy who kicked Captain Keith while training?" Pidge looked up and her voice caught in her throat when she recognized the soldier from her childhood. It was Haxus, her bully when she was a freshman. Good thing he was three years older than she because if not, he might have recognized her. Pidge put away her fear, knowing that she's a "dude" right now and had to act tough, "Yeah, why?"

Haxus snickered, "Well, 'cause you're small!" Haxus laughed to himself along with some of the other douche bags on the table. Pidge rolled her eyes and saw Shiro about to intervene as the adult of the group, being older than Captain Keith himself, but she beat him to it.

"Just like your vocabulary? Yeah, I've noticed." Pidge smirked as her words left her mouth and she returned to eating her sandwich as Haxus' jaw dropped and he gasped. Some of the others chuckled at Pidge as she smirked.

Haxus, however, was _extremely_ offended, "You callin' me an idiot?" Pidge looked straight into his eyes and bit into her sandwich, "I ain't callin' you a genius." The guy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Well, I graduated with Cum Laude. Beat that, 'git." Pidge stared at the dude and literally stood up from her seat with her food. Not even bothering to say bye to the others.

Honestly, that dude is an idiot. How he graduated with Cum Laude is beyond her. The guy stood up and laughed mockingly, "Hey look everybody! Pidge insulted but can't take an insult." Pidge stopped and turned around, noticing that everyone was looking. The guy noticed this and continued, "Whatcha gonna do Pidge? Tell me I'm dumb again when you can't even compare with my smarts? _Everyone_ knows not to mess with me, you should learn that."

Shiro got up to defend Pidge but she waved him off, "Let the idiot cool himself off." The guy laughed again, "Still calling me an idiot? Why are you talking if you're probably dumber than me? You don't even know me."

Once Haxus cooled off, Pidge rose a brow, "Are you done?" The guy shrugged as he listened to what Pidge had to say, "For your information, "Haxus", I know you pretty darn well. You bullied my sister when she was a freshman. She came back home covered in bruises because of you. I also know that you had five private tutors in order for you to get passing grades to graduate. And before you try to bash me about my smarts, you should know your information first. I graduated two years earlier than I was supposed to with Summa Cum Laude. I got a full scholarship to Altea University and got a master in electrical and computer engineering. So before you decide to mess with me or my family again, use that minuscule brain of yours and think before you speak."

Pidge turned dramatically and walked out of the lunchroom and into the training room. She quickly tied up her hands and stood in front of a punching bag. She imagined Haxus' face, the face that beat her up all of the ninth grade, and she screamed before punching it hard. Katie punched and kicked and yelled as she imagined beating the crap out of Haxus. There was a time where the bag hit her in the face when she stopped and she got mad and hit it again.

But behind her, she didn't notice a ginger creeping up behind her.

"Don't put out all your fury on the poor bag. It's just doing its job." Pidge immediately stopped as she heard the familiar voice of Coran and twirled on her heel to find him sitting on the bench behind her.

She smiled sheepishly and Coran tapped on the seat behind her, "Sit down. It's better to calm your anger with conversation."

Pidge untied the bandages around her fists and sat next to Coran, who was studying her as she sat down. Once she did, she sat awkwardly as Coran leaned back and sighed. She looked around at anything other than him, "So... how's your brother?"

Pidge stammered, "M-My brother?" Coran looked at Pidge and rose an inquisitive brow, "Yes. Matthew, how is he? I heard he'll be moving out to crutches the last time I talked with your father." Pidge's mouth opened wide, already knowing the information, but not knowing that Coran knew her father, much less _talked_ to him once in a while.

"My father?" Coran looked at Pidge suspiciously, "Yes. We fought in the war together. Your brother as well, he was a brilliant weapons designer. But it's a shame what happened to your sister." Coran sighed and looked down to the floor.

Pidge, "Oh, my sister yes." Pidge looked away, remembering that he was supposed to act like he is Katie and Matt's brother. "Heard that she ran away the night Matt was going to leave here. But then suddenly, a small boy with an impeccable resemblance to Katie appears here with Matt's conscription notice and armor claiming to be Sam's other son who doesn't exist."

Coran turned to Pidge, who seemed scared out of her mind. Someone found out. Now she's going to die.

Coran sighed and shook his head, "I will not say a word of this. Can't let Sam's little girl hurt, now can I?" Pidge breathed out a sigh of relief and listened when Coran asked, "But why would you run away to the army?"

Pidge thought out her words carefully before she spoke, "My brother still can't use his legs. My father can, but he has injuries that'll make it extremely hard for him to walk. I know my brother would have probably found a way to still fight, but... I just didn't want him to take that risk. He already served Altea. He shouldn't have to serve again."

Coran nodded and patted Pidge in the back, "It's a good thing you're doing, _Katie_. But it's quite dangerous. If someone finds out, you're going to be in big trouble." Pidge nods, "By big trouble you mean to die. I know, Coran. But my brother and father have a place in the world. I don't."

Coran frowned and was about to say something before Keith stepped into the training room, "Coran, would you mind leaving me with Pidge for a few ticks?" Coran nodded and pat Pidge in the back to play off the consoling to a friendly pat on the back.

Coran walked past Keith and out the room, leaving Keith and Pidge alone. Pidge stood at attention and Keith waved her off, "It's fine. I heard from a black and white bird that Haxus was giving you trouble."

_Shiro._

Pidge nodded and waved it off, "It's fine. He was just a douche to my sister and me when we were in high school. Guess he didn't recognize me." Keith nodded and motioned for Pidge to sit down and he joined him on the bench. "You've really impressed me, Pidge. I thought that when I told you to go home, you would actually go home. Not retrieve the arrow from the top of the pole." Pidge chuckled and nodded.

"But I'm not here to boost your ego," Keith added as he took out a familiar role of paper that Pidge recognized. She grew red with embarrassment and tried to look away as Keith read, " 'Bayard'. You designed this?"

Pidge nodded, making Keith sub consciously nod as he skimmed through the paper, "This is good work. An efficient model for a weapon. I sent it to the guys at weapons tech a few weeks ago, they made the first ever models of the 'Bayards' and they arrived last night." Pidge's eyes widened as she heard this, "It's been the buzz over there ever since I sent them. You came up with a really original idea." Pidge nodded.

Keith sighed, and propped his head with his hands, "My father sent word that he wants to make a special task force for the Altean Army. It will be composed of the best, youngest soldiers. He calls it "Voltron". Those who are chosen will go fight the battles the army can't handle and defend the King if he is ever in danger. He chose me to pick the four other soldiers. Everyone has a specific thing to contribute to the team. Of course, I chose Shiro as our leader. He's the black Paladin. I'm the red Paladin. Lance is the Blue Paladin. And Hunk is the Yellow Paladin. But we're missing one more person. And when my father described all the personalities he wants in the team, he said something that completely described you."

This caught Pidge's attention. Her hazel eyes twinkled with interest as she lit up in curiosity. Keith turned and looked at Pidge and smiled, "Determined."

Pidge stared at Keith with wide eyes as he explained himself, "Every time I would put you down you always got back up, no matter how horrible you were. Never have I seen someone with as much determination as you Pidge. So, congratulations, you're the Green Paladin."

Keith shook her hand and stood up to walk out before Pidge yelled, "Wait. You said every one contributes something to the team. What do I contribute?"

Keith stopped and turned his head, "The brains." He looked forward again and continued walking.

Pidge looked at the handsome Captain leave with a smile on her face, "I can _see_ you." Pidge jumped at the sudden appearance of Mushu's voice and ducked. Once she realized it was just Mushu, Pidge straightened up and made a face, "What do you mean?"

Mushu smirked, "You like him, don't you?" Pidge scoffed and spoke with an obvious lying tone, "No! I-"

Mushu only nodded and smirked, "Mhm, sure."

Pidge rolled her eyes and started walking to her tent, "I'm going to go wash."

* * *

After Pidge got her towel and brought Zel with her, she made her way to the lake and hid in the tall grass as she stripped herself of her clothes. Mushu was outside pacing nervously, "This is not a good idea. What if somebody sees you?"

Pidge rolled her eyes and untied the band the held her short hair in a bun, "Just because I look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one." Pidge shivers when she remembered passing by Rolo earlier, "They're disgusting."

Mushu covered his eyes with his ears as he continued, "Well a couple of guys don't rinse out their socks. Picky, picky, picky. Honestly, I kind of like that corn chip smell." Mushu was shushed when a splash of water poured on top of him, showing that Pidge was already in the water, but Mushu still didn't look.

Mushu clicked his tongue and held out a towel for Pidge, "That's enough. Now get out before you get all pruney and stuff." Pidge rolled her eyes as she rinsed herself with the water of the lake, "Mushu if you're so worried, stand watch."

Mushu shook his head and turned around, mocking Katie with a faux girly voice, "Yeah, stand watch Mushu as I blow our secret with my stupid girly habits. Pfft. Hygiene."

Suddenly, Mushu hears the cheers of men as they near the lake. He opens his eyes only for them to be covered again with blue kitty underwear. Mushu's eyes widened as he watches Lance, Hunk, Shiro, and Rolo throw themselves into the lake, and he turned to Crickee, "We're doomed! There are a couple of things I know they're bound to notice!"

The boys all threw themselves into the water and sighed as they felt the cool liquid relax their muscles. Pidge, upon hearing the excited shouts of the men, tried to his behind a lily pad when the men started nearing her. But Shiro soon caught her eye and waved her over, "Hey, Pidge!"

Pidge froze in her spot and chuckled nervously, "Hi, guys. I didn't know you were here. Well, I just came to wash but I'm clean now and I'm gonna go. Bye-bye." Once Pidge hid behind a rock, Shiro swam next to her and grabbed her arm, "Hey, come back! I know we were jerks to you before. But let's start over. Hi, I'm Shiro."

Hunk appeared behind Pidge, making her jump when he spoke up behind her, "And I'm Hunk." Rolo appeared from behind Hunk, "And I'm Rolo." Pidge stepped away from them and smiled nervously, "Hello, Hunk, Rolo."

Pidge looked around and noticed someone was missing. When she heard Lance's voice she turned to see him stand on top of a rock. Naked. Pidge quickly averted her eyes and almost barfed at the sights as Lance joked, "And I am Lance. King of the Rock. And there's nothing you girls can do about it."

Shiro smirked and got into a fighting pose, "Oh yeah, I think Pidge and I can take you."

Pidge inched away as she held an arm above her chest, "I really don't want to take him anywhere." Rolo's jaw dropped as he followed Pidge, "But we have to fight!" Pidge stopped him with a slender finger as she continued to inch away, "No, we don't. We can close our eyes... and swim around."

Rolo shook his head and pulled Pidge in by the arm, "Come on, don't be such a- Ow! Something bit me!"

Suddenly, Mushu appeared from behind Rolo and was coughing, "Ugh. What a nasty flavor." Rolo's eyes widened at the sight of Mushu and yelled, "Snake!" Immediately, all the men jumped to their feet and ran to the nearest rock, which was where Lance stood.

In the pandemonium, they didn't notice Pidge running to Zel, who covered her as she covered herself with a towel as they left the lake, Mushu complaining the whole time, "That was vile. You owe me big." Mushu pointed at Pidge as he brushed his teeth aggressively.

Katie shuddered as she thought of the scene back at the lake, "I never want to see a naked man again."

"Hey, Pidge."

Pidge turned to see who called her name and immediately blushed. There was Keith. Naked. Pidge averted her eyes and looked straight at his face, "H-Hey." _DAMN YOU STUPID STUTTER!_

Keith waved as he continued towards the lake, leaving Katie completely red. She looked down to Mushu and he smirked as he continued walking, "I'm ain't biting more butts!"

* * *

Once Katie was dressed and preparing for bed, she heard the familiar huff of a horse and she peeked outside. Standing in the very middle of the camp was soldier armor stuffed with hay sitting on top of a panda talking with Chi Fu. Pidge only rose a confused brow and went back to her tent before hearing Chi Fu scream out to Keith, "Captain! Urgent news from the General! We're needed at the front."

_I guess we're leaving tomorrow._

* * *

Pidge rode Zel, who was pulling a cart full of cannons, at the front with Lance, Shiro, Hunk, and Keith. Lance was riding on his honey brown mare Azure (derived from the Spanish word Azul). Hunk rode on his brown stallion Jaune ( the French word for yellow, pronounce June). Shiro rode on his black stallion Kuro ( the Japanese word for black). Keith rode on his white mare Rogue ( the French word for Red but pronounced in English).

Keith led the men at the front with Shiro as Lance, Hunk, and Pidge followed behind. Hunk seemed exhausted since they've been on the road since the morning and groaned, "For a thundering heard... I feel a lot like cattle."

Lance suddenly perked up and smirked, "Hey! Think of instead a girl worth fighting for." Pidge froze up and stared at Lance confused, "What?"

Lance, ignoring Pidge, started daydreaming out loud, "I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars."

Rolo, who overheard Lance jumped in, "My girl will marvel at my strength. Adore my battle scars."

Hunk, who also joined the two, began, "I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like. It all depends on what she looks like."

Pidge rolled her eyes and she continued watching forward and looking around for anything suspicious, what they're ordered to do.

But then Pidge saw Rolo walk beside Zel from her peripheral vision and listened to what he had to say, "Be the local girls thought you were quite the charmer."

Lance laughed, "And I bet the ladies love a man in armor." He flexed as the others laughed at his small muscles.

Pidge really wanted to ignore them, but when they asked Keith... she got interested.

"Hey, Captain. Who's the girl you're fighting for?" Lance yelled at the laughing men, directing himself at Keith.

Keith merely rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You're all acting ridiculous." Lance seemed deflated before he tried again, "Come on, I'm sure I'm not the only one curious about the Captain's type. Right, Pidge?"

Pidge froze and tried to nod nonchalantly, making Lance grin as he continued, "See, Pidge wants to know."

Keith rolls his eyes but answers nonetheless, "A girl who's got a brain. A girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind."

_Swoon._

Pidge had to catch herself before she fell off her horse as she stared dreamily at the Captain. She hoped no one saw that. Lance merely scoffed, "My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her." 

Pidge rolled her eyes as Hunk smirked, he leaned over to Pidge and whispered, "He thinks he's such a lady killer." Hunk spanked Lance's horse's behind, making her jump and run off, dragging a scared Lance with her. The men merely doubled over in laughter as they watched Lance.

Sadly, they all passed by rice fields women were working on. The men all smirked and winked at the poor girls and they blushed.

Pidge was laughing at Lance who claimed he managed to make a group of girls swoon and he was practically glowing. Lance is a handsome man, Pidge had to admit, so there's no doubt that he was saying the truth.

As Pidge turned to her side, her smile fell when she saw girls giggling at her direction and waving. She turned around, sure that they were talking about Hunk or Lance but no, they weren't even looking at that direction.

When she looked back at the girls, they were giggling even more and Pidge ducked her face to the side and shook her head.

She distracted herself with Keith, who was now wearing the armor he issued to all the Paladins of Voltron. It was a black spandex suit as under armor. To protect their torso, they had large white chest plates that are impenetrable. The same material covered both thighs and calves and the back of the wearer.

At their backs were jetpacks. But what's interesting is the traditional weapon. Keith must've "forgot" to mention that the Paladins will be using Pidge's model for the Bayard.

Keith took the red Bayard that transforms into a sword when held. Lance took the blue Bayard that morphs into a laser gun, mostly due to the point that he has a ridiculously accurate aim. Hunk's yellow Bayard transforms into a yellow cannon launcher. Shiro doesn't use a Bayard, not to insult Pidge or anything, he doesn't trust weapons, so he uses his prosthetic. When Pidge heard this, she was _extremely_  confused. Then Shiro explained that it was a weapon that the Galra implanted into him thinking that he would work for them, they were wrong and he escaped the Galra with the prosthetic.

Pidge uses the green Bayard that transforms into a grappling hook with a wide arrowhead as the "hook". The sharp edge of the hook also works as a close range weapon, letting her slice through almost any material with a single swipe.

To say that the other soldiers were jealous was an understatement. They were downright _whining_  that they didn't have Bayards. 

Now, they were approaching the site of the village Keith's father was protecting but they found nothing but ashes and ruins in its place. Olkarion was gone and burnt.

The soldiers lost their joking behavior as soon as their eyes caught sight of the sad terrain. Only foundations of former buildings remained, the wood crumbling down with ashes, stones lying on the floor blackened by fire. The soldiers stood in sad silence as their eyes scanned the once flourishing city. Keith turned his horse around and ordered, "Search for survivors."

Pidge patted Zel as she left her to go search for any form of life. Pidge ducked under crumbling roofs and collapsing walls as she searched. The only evidence of there ever being _any_ life was a small doll in the white snow. It was a small warrior in red armor. It seemed to have a wooden sword attached, but it was missing a chunk and was blackened by an old flame. The doll, however, seemed to remain untouched. Its black hair was in a small ponytail with a red fabric tying it together.

Pidge closed her eyes and held the doll close to her chest, silently praying that whoever's doll it is, then he or she will get through the tough times they are sure to meet. She heard the soft trot of a horse and she looks up to see Keith still riding Rogue as he scans for survivors. Keith got down from the horse and approached Pidge, raising a brow to ask what she was clutching on to.

She revealed the small doll and offered it to him. Keith took the doll in his hand and his eyes widened as he recognized the toy from his childhood. Keith lifted up the toy's arm, clearly seeing his name stitched onto the doll in his mother's penmanship. Pidge caught sight of it as well and she gasped as she realized that it was Keith's doll.

Keith wore a solemn expression as he stored the doll in a bag that was strapped onto Rogue. Rogue seemed to sense the sadness in her partner because she nudged her snout on the crook of Keith's neck as a way to comfort him. Keith turned back around and scanned the city once more, no one found any survivors. He shook his head, "I don't understand my parents should have been here." 

Keith's ears picked up a distant call from Coran, "Captain." Keith slowly trudged his way towards Coran, who stood next to Chi Fu, both gaping at the sight before them.

Keith soon found out what they were gaping at and he found himself also gasping. This was much... _much_  worse than the city.

In a field in front of the city lay _thousands_  of dead bodies. They all littered the floor, staining the white snow with red, oozing liquid. Some bodies so drowned in blood that it wasn't even possible to identify them. Most of them were Altean troops. Very few were Galra. 

Keith caught sight of multiple canon carts destroyed, Altean flags burnt. The soldiers left were all murdered in a brutal way. Some beheaded. Some stabbed. Some even seem to be dismembered. It was a truly sickening sight. 

Pidge stood next to her Captain, mourning the loss of the lives of so many brave men. Behind her, she could see the rest of Voltron plant themselves next to her, all bowing their heads to mourn as well. 

Pidge heard a sudden movement next to her and opened her eyes to see the Captain running down the field and towards a lone object halfway buried into the snow.

The General's helmet. 

But Keith didn't just stop there. He fell onto his knees in front of the helmet and grasped the helmet as if it were the only way to bring his father back. But something shiny caught his attention. A small shiny object seemed to stick out of the snow. Keith frantically dug it out and when he did, a small tear fell down his cheeks. 

His mother's necklace.

Keith closed his big hand onto it and looked towards the sky, letting his tears stream down his pale cheeks. After he dried his tears, Keith stood back up. With both his father's helmet and mother's necklace at hand, Keith walked back up to his men. He unsheathed the sword his father gave him with the family emblem and struck it to the spot right in front of the horrible scene. 

Keith calmly placed his father's helmet on the sword, his mother's necklace dangling from a decorative spike in his father's helmet. Keith got on his knees and prayed for his father and mother.

Pidge silently approached him, careful of making and sudden movements. She placed her warm hand on his cold shoulder, immediately warming him up from the bitter cold. Keith turned his head and saw Pidge in his peripheral view.

When Pidge knew she had his attention, she whispered, "I'm sorry." 

Keith got up and took one last look at his father's helmet and necklace before turning back to Pidge. He passed by her and placed a hand on her own shoulder in gratitude before turning back to the troops and ordering, "The Galra are moving quickly. We'll make better time to the city through the Balmera Pass. We're the only hope for the King now. Move out." 

Keith rode away on his horse, hoping for a few minutes of solitude as the troops follow him at a safe distance. 

*     *     *

Throughout the rest of the journey, the troops refrained from joking around and they trekked quietly through the snow of the Pass. Pidge was silently leading Zel through the snow, Zel still pushing the cart of canons. Everyone had their head hung low as they followed, up until they heard a cannon go off.

Pidge thanked her reflexes as she ducked and narrowly missed a loose cannon that fired from inside the cart. It flew out of the cart and into the sky, exploding at its peak with a loud bang.

Keith turned and glared at Mushu and Crickee, which the two gaped at the runaway canon, Mushu pointing a finger at Crickee.

Pidge hissed under her breath, "Mushu."

Before Pidge could say anything, Keith's horse galloped in front of Pidge and Keith was furious, "What happened?"

Pidge looked down and stammered, "Uh- um." 

Keith seemed angry and continued yelling, "You just gave away our position! Now we're --" 

An arrow lodged itself into Keith's shoulder and threw him off of Rogue. Keith landed with a heavy thud and he could hear his men yell as flaming arrows narrowly missed them and landed into the white snow below.

Keith grunted as he sat up and ripped the arrow from his shoulder, thanking the under-armor for taking the brunt of the hit, "Get out of range!" The troops all ran with their hands covering their heads, praying to the God above that they will not die. 

Pidge urged Zel to run and to follow Lance and Hunk as they led their horses to a rock formation. But as Zel ran through the snow, the cart was hit with a flaming arrow. Keith, who was watching his soldiers' escape, saw the cart full of cannons get hit and yelled, "Save the cannons!"

The troops surrounding lined up and emptied the cart, taking out most of the cannons they had. But as Lance was about to dive back in to get the remaining cannons, he saw a single one lit. Lance jumped off the cart and yelled, "It's going to blow!" 

The troops ran away from the cart and Pidge scrambled to transform her Bayard. Once the weapon recognized her hand, it transformed into the green grappling hook. With the sharp edge, she cut through the ropes that tied Zel to the cart and she jumped onto the mare, riding her away from the cart.

But she was still close to the cart when it exploded and she fell off with the force of the explosion. She fell face first into the snow, feeling it's wet, cold, harshness as she shook off a pounding headache. Beside her, Mushu dug out of the snow and glared, "Yeah, sure. Save the horse." 

She grabbed Mushu and Crickee in her hand and stood up, running to the rest of the troops who were waiting for her. Zel was under the rock formation with Rogue, Azure, Kuro, and Jaune. Pidge stood behind Lance as he aimed the cannon at the mountain on the opposite side. Pidge squinted and she could see five shadowy figures positioned there. Keith, with pure fury in his eyes, ordered, "Fire!"

In an instant, three soldiers fired their cannons at the mountain, the explosions bringing down all five figures off the mountain and onto the rocky terrain below. Just as Lance was going to fire the last cannon, Keith extended his hand and stopped him, "Hold the last cannon."

The troops all watched the wind pick up the ashes from the explosions across the Pass. The black cloud floats above the snow like a blanket and prohibits the troops to see through it. But as the clouds cleared, they see a horse on top a hill of snow. But the horse wasn't alone, it was mounted by the one and only Zarkon.

The troops all visibly tensed and sub consciously placed their hands on their swords, the Paladins placed their hands atop their Bayards. 

Behind Zarkon, thousands of Galra appeared, all thirsty for another victory. 

Keith, despite his growing fear, grabbed his Bayard, transforming it into the red sword and turned to his troops, determination lacing every word, "Prepare to fight. If we die... we die with honor." 

The troops unsheathed their swords and held their stoic faces as the Galra charged. Zarkon led the way and the Galra poured behind him.

Pidge took out her Bayard and stared at it, wondering how in the world was she supposed to fight with such a small weapon. But as she stared at the small weapon at hand, she saw the reflection of the mountain ahead on the clear white exterior of her weapon. 

Pidge could hear Keith order, "Lance. Aim the cannon at Zarkon." Pidge took one last glance at the mountain before running at Lance. 

She pushed him over and grabbed the cannon in her hand. She ran away from the troops and straight for the Galra. Lance sat in the snow dumbfounded as he saw his little brother in arms basically run to kill himself.

Keith saw Pidge run away with the cannon and his eyes widened, "Pidge, come back! Pidge!" Pidge merely ignored him as she ran towards the Galra at full speed with an angry scowl on her face. Mushu peered over her shoulder and gasped as he saw the hundreds of Galra soldiers mounted on horses approach at an alarmingly fast rate, especially Zarkon.

Keith watched in disbelief as Pidge runs at high speed towards the Galra. He turned to Coran, who was also watching the girl in worry. Keith sighed and jumped from his position on the rock formation and ran after Pidge.

When Pidge thought she was close enough, she lodged the cannon into the snow and fumbled around for the two rocks she brought with her. Mushu grabbed onto her shoulder, "Alright you might want to light that right about now. Quickly, quickly!" 

Pidge was hit in the head by Zarkon's Falcon and she dropped the rocks. She frantically dug through the snow as she peeked Zarkon nearing her with his sword raised. 

Back with the troops, Lance, Shiro, and Hunk watched in worry as Pidge struggled to find the rock again. Shiro nudged Lance in the stomach and urged, "Come on. We've gotta help!" Lance turned towards Hunk and nodded. The three jumped from the rock formation and followed Keith and Pidge.

Pidge dug into the snow, her hands now very numb and she couldn't feel a thing anymore. Pidge grumbled inappropriate words in her head as she came up with nothing, and then she remembered something important: Mushu is a dragon.

Mushu seems to know exactly what Pidge was thinking and he tried to run. She grabs Mushu before he gets too far from her and pulls on his tail, making him yelp and he lit the canon. Pidge grabbed the cannon and aimed it at the mountain right before it launched. 

As it did, Zarkon lifted his sword to strike her but the cannon launched right between the two. He stopped the horse and his eyes followed the cannon as a little masculine voice yelled, "You missed! How could you miss?! He was three feet in front of you!"

The cannon exploded at the center of the mountain and everyone was silent. But once they thought that nothing was going to happen, they saw sheets of snow slide from the mountain top. Tons of snow fell down. Pidge smirked at the intimidating face of Zarkon as he peered down at her.

Zarkon turned and found his men being gobbled down by an avalanche. Tons of snow eating up his men as they scream out in fear. Zarkon turned back to Pidge and bared his teeth in pure fury before screaming. He lifted his sword up and sliced it through her abdomen, right between two ribs.

Pidge fell face first into the snow and scrambled onto her feet to run away from the avalanche. Pidge ran at full speed, ignoring the blood dripping from her wound. Her legs carried her through the pain and she thanked Kieth for all those laps he made her do whenever she would mess up. 

As she ran, she saw Keith standing... _without moving_. Pidge grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her. Keith fell at pace with her and yelled, "A little warning would have been nice!" 

Pidge rolled her eyes and saw Zel escape the grasp of a few soldiers and run towards the two before she responded, "I'm sorry but I didn't really have time between thinking and grabbing the cannon."

Zel reached Pidge and she mounted the mare quickly, reaching out for Keith's hand, but as soon as she grabbed his wrist, the two were swallowed by the snow.

The rest of the troops found shelter beneath the rock formation and watched as the snow fell down the cliff.

Mushu was sliding down the avalanche in an overturned shield. "Katie! Katie!" Mushu spotted a bobbing head and lifted it up from the snow, "Katie?" Instead of Katie, it was a Galra and Mushu immediately put him back down, "Nope."

Mushu continued yelling out for Katie, picking up two small hairs from the snow, picking up Crickee, "You are one lucky bug."

In the long distance, Zel broke through the snow with Pidge. The mare tried to climb her way out the snow but failed as she fell back to the snow. Zel quickly recovered and climbed out the snow before something could happen to Pidge.

Pidge caught sight of something in the snow and saw her unconscious Captain being dragged by the snow, "Keith!" Pidge led Zel to her and she pulled her leader out of the snow and laid him across Zel's back.

*     *     *

"Do you see them?" Hunk yelled up at Lance, who stood atop a human ladder.

Lance was scanning the terrain with eagle-like eyes, trying to find something, anything within the white snow. His eyes zeroed in on a brown horse climbing through the snow. On its back were two figures and Lance immediately recognized them as Pidge and Keith. Lance watched helplessly as he could do nothing to help until he sees the notorious Galra leader's son Lotor climb onto Zel.

Lance's eyes widened and he yelled down to Coran, "Give me my laser gun!" Coran ran to Lance's Bayard and handed it to Hunk who handed it off to the next one in the human ladder. As they handed Lance his Bayard and it transformed into his laser gun, he saw Lotor pull out his dagger and attempt to stab Keith.

Lance took a quick aim and struck Lotor in the chest, making him fall off the horse and back into the white sea of snow. Pidge turned and saw Lance wear a worried expression.

Pidge was confused until she heard Mushu, who just got on to of Zel, yell at the top of his lungs, "We're gonna die! No way we survive this! Death is coming!" At the last minute, as Zel now kicked at air and they were all falling down the cliff, Pidge grabbed her Bayard and shot the grappling hook at the rock formation the troops were hiding under. 

The troops were mourning the loss of their Captain and Pidge when suddenly a loud _CLUNK_  caught their attention. They all turned and saw Pidge's green grappling hook stuck into the rock. They all looked over the edge and saw the hook's wire wrapped around Zel's belly and lifting the horse, still carrying Pidge and Keith.

The troops scrambled to the wire and lifted them up with all their strength. Hunk, however, just lifted up the group of men clambering to lift up Pidge and lifted them _all_  to safety.

Mushu cheered and yelled at Pidge, "I knew you could do it! You the man! Well... sort of." Pidge rolled her eyes and smiled at the small dragon as he hid inside her suit. She looked down worriedly at her wound, now starting to feel the pain now that the adrenaline wasn't coursing through her veins.

Once the troops finally pulled them all to the snow, Pidge climbed out of Zel and so did Keith, who finally woke up. He was breathing heavily as he tried to remember what happened. He took a glance at Pidge who was sitting next to him breathing heavily as well.

Keith shook his head and sighed, "Pidge, you are the craziest man I've ever met. And for that, I owe you my life. From now on, you have my trust." Pidge smiled and blushed under the stare of the attractive Captain.

"Let's hear it for Pidge! The bravest of us all!" Lance yelled as he clapped for Pidge, the rest following.

Pidge smiled as she looked at the rest of the troops, all clapping for her. Keith stood up and helped her up too. But unfortunately, the movement opened up Pidge's wound more and she fell down to the snow in a heap.

Keith kneeled next to Pidge immediately and asked, "Pidge! What's wrong?"

Pidge winced and removed her hand from her wound, showing the blood stained clothes and the liquid dripping from her arm. Keith's eyes widened and yelled, "Get a doctor!" Immediately, Hunk and Lance mounted their mares and headed for the nearest city.

Shiro and Coran placed themselves next to Keith as he reassured Pidge, "Hold on, Pidge. Hold on." 

Pidge fought the urge to close her eyes but she couldn't and the last thing she remembered was Keith's lips forming the words _'Hold on'_  one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Koda: It's a name I MADE UP. It's not canon or anything. It's just a random name I decided to call Keith's mother.
> 
> So as you probably know by now, this work is coming to an end... or is it? It has come to my attention that Mulan has a sequel and I wanted to know if my readers would like to see Katie and Keith's story continue into the plot of Mulan 2??? I will only post it if I get 5 yes from here and from Wattpad :)


	4. The Battle for Altea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where this crazy battle finally ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for the first Mulan movie! If you guys want to see me do Kidge in the plot of Mulan 2, please say so and don't worry about giving your opinions, they're always welcome. :)

Keith paced outside the doctor's tent, worried for the soldier who risked his life to save him and all of Altea. In front of the tent, sitting on a rock, were Lance, Hunk, Shiro, and Coran. Lance had evident bags under his eyes as he watched their Captain pace back and forth. Hunk was stress eating a dumpling. Shiro was entertaining himself by turning his hand on and off repeatedly, staring at the purple blinding glow it emits. Coran just sat in worry for his friend's daughter.

Soon enough the doctor exited the tent, Keith immediately stood by his side and asked the doctor about the status of the soldier. The doctor sighed and whispered in Keith's ear, "She's a woman." 

Keith backed up as if the mere words will hurt him. Keith's eyes darted to the tent and he let himself in. He looked down at the hurt Green Paladin of Voltron. He- _She_  seemed exactly the same, he couldn't see anything that tells him that she's a woman. But then Pidge's eyes opened and she gave Keith a small smile. She lifted herself up from her spot but the blanket fell from its place covering her chest and Keith could see the bump where her breasts would be covered by bandages.

His eyes widened as he realized that the doctor was right. She was a woman.

Katie looked down at her chest and her eyes widening, realizing that she just exposed herself. She grabbed the blanket and covered her breasts again, closing her eyes and shaking her head, "I can explain!" Keith merely backed up with shock and anger evident in his face.

Chi Fu opened up the tent and ran in, his eyes widening once they landed on Pidge. "So it's true!" Keith only shook his head and walked out, not wanting to look at Pidge anymore. But she reached out for him, "Keith..." 

Chi Fu grabbed Pidge forcefully and picked her up. She frantically covered herself with her blanket as Chi Fu opened the tent and dragged her out, "I knew there was something wrong with you. A woman!" Chi Fu grabbed Pidge's hair tie, letting her now medium length hair fall across her shoulders. Lance, Hunk, and Shiro all stood up in surprise. Lance gasped at the revelation, _never_  having imagined the Green Paladin to be a woman.

Chi Fu looked at Pidge in disgust as he threw her down on the snow, "Treacherous snake!"

Pidge grunted and winced as the freezing snow made contact with her wound and she glared at Chi Fu, "My name is Katie." Katie turned towards Keith and pleaded, "I did it to save my brother." Keith turned his head in interest as Chi Fu yelled, "High treason!"

Katie, who ignored Chi Fu, shook her head in desperation to make Keith understand, "I didn't mean for it to go this far!" Chi Fu yelled in her face, "Ultimate dishonor!" Coran merely watched with a solemn look, he knew Chi Fu wouldn't be understanding so the only hope for Katie's survival is Keith and he didn't seem so happy.

Katie pleaded once more, "It was the only way. Please believe me." Keith looked down at Katie, taking in her crouching form in the snow. The blanket covered her breasts and her pants were soaked in the snow. She seemed sincere and desperate. He thought how he missed all the signs. She never took off her shirt when the rest did. She would have frequent voice cracks and she would yelp and grunt like a woman.

How did he not realize it before? And, sadly, the first thought he had when he realized she was a woman wasn't "traitor"... it was "I thought I was gay for a second".

Keith sighed as he unsheathed Katie's sword that was tied to Zel's reigns. Zel panicked and prepared to attack Keith, but Chi Fu merely ordered, "Restrain her." Rolo grabbed onto Zel and kept her down as he watched Keith with a solemn face. 

Mushu gasped as Keith approached Katie. Shiro, Lance, and Hunk attempted to stop Keith but Chi Fu stopped them too, "You know the law." The three soldiers stopped in their tracks and Lance could have sworn he felt tears brimming his eyes. 

Katie looked into Keith's eyes and only saw pure fury as he heaved up and down. Lance, Hunk, and Shiro watched with disappointed faces as Keith lifted his hand to strike and Katie lowered her head, waiting for her death. But the seconds passed and she still didn't feel anything. She heard a thump in the snow in front of her and opened her eyes to see her sword staring at her. 

She lifted her head curiously at Keith and he merely whispered, "A life for a life. My debt is repaid." He didn't give Katie a second glance as he turned and headed for Rogue, who was also watching the whole ordeal. Chi Fu watched with confusion as he ran after the furious Captain who ordered, "Move out."

Chi Fu stopped in front of Keith and stammered, "But you can't just--" Keith grabbed the collar of Chi Fu's robe and spat, "I said... Move out." Keith let go of Chi Fu, slightly pushing him back as he mounted Rogue. Chi Fu shut up and watched the Captain in fear. 

Coran stayed behind a bit and gave Katie three extra blankets, "Take care of yourself kiddo." Katie smiled at Coran in thanks and watched as Coran mounted his horse and followed the troops.

*     *     *

The sun set by the time Katie managed to build a fire and Mushu was walking around muttering to himself, "I was this close. This close! To impressing the ancestors, getting the top shelf, in entourage ... man. All my fine work." Mushu sighed and picked up a burnt arrow from the floor and used it to stab a dumpling. He sat in front of the fire and held the dumpling up in the flame.

He glanced towards Katie and said, "Hi."

Katie, who ignored the Dragon's rambling, only whispered, "I should have never left home."

Mushu only touched the dumpling to see if it was cooked yet and held it over the fire as he "tried" to console, "Hey C'mon. You wanted to save your father's life. Who knew you'd end up shaming him, disgracing your ancestors and losing all your friends. Y'know, you just gotta ... just gotta learn to let these things go." Mushu teared up a bit thinking how close he was to being a guardian.

Katie shook her head and looked in her helmet, the shiny green material reflecting her face perfectly, "Maybe I didn't go for my father. Maybe what I really wanted was to prove that I could do things right. So that when I looked in the mirror...I'd see someone worthwhile." Katie paused to look at her face but all she could feel was the disappointment in herself, "But I was wrong. I see nothing."

Katie threw the helmet to the snow and Mushu tried to cheer her up, failing miserably. Mushu sighed and prepared to confess, "The truth is, we're both frauds. Your ancestors didn't send me; they don't even like me. I mean, you risked your life to help people you love. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions." Katie was shocked with this revelation but nonetheless smiled at Mushu.

Suddenly, the two heard a cry and they both turned to Crickee. Mushu gasped and asked, "What do you mean you're not lucky? You lied to me?" The little cricket nodded sadly and Mushu turned to Zel, "And what are you a sheep?"

Zel grumbled to Mushu and Katie smiled at her adorable animal friends, "I'll have to face my family sooner or later. Let's go home."

Mushu nodded and sighed, "Yeah. This ain't gonna be pretty. But don't u worry, okay? Things will work out. We started this thing together and that's how we'll finish it. I promise." Katie hugged the tiny dragon and soon she started to pack up Zel.

From a distance, Pidge heard a deafening roar and she jerked in surprise as she looked at Zel with confusion. She heard some ruffling in the snow and she peeked over a rock to see what it was.

Down in the weapon littered terrain that the avalanche left in its wake, Katie saw one lone figure trudging through the snow. His armor covered in snow and she wouldn't have recognized him if it wasn't for his cape.

Katie gasped as she saw Galra pop out of the snow, all of them covered in snow but otherwise uninjured. They all met with their leader and Katie recognized one of them as Lotor, the guy who attacked her during the avalanche.

Katie watched in horror as Zarkon and his men headed for the city. He was going after the King.

Katie gasped and stood up frantically, picking up her sword from the floor. She prepared Zel even faster and she mounted her, riding Zel towards the city. But before she got into a full sprint, Mushu deadpanned, "Uh... home is that way." Katie stopped Zel and looked at Mushu, "I have to do something." 

Mushu's eyes widened and he dramatically pointed towards the Galra, "Did you not just see those Galra? They popped out of the snow... Like daisies!" 

Katie stared at Mushu with a long face, "Are we in this together or not?" 

Mushu seemed to contemplate the question as Crickee chirped happily. Mushu smiled and turned back to Katie, rolling up his imaginary sleeves, "Let's go kick some honey buns!" He jumped onto Zel's back with Crickee and whooped as they went full sprint towards the city.

Katie felt the adrenaline course through her veins as she thought about what to say to Keith to convince him that the Galra are there. On her way, she passed by the Olkarion city and she frowned as she saw the destroyed city once again. But she stopped Zel when she saw a figure moving in her peripheral vision. She turned Zel around and saw someone waving their hands frantically. 

Mushu peered over her shoulder and said, "I thought we were going to the city." 

Katie huffed as Zel jumped over a burnt heap of wood, "I can't just leave people in need."

Katie jumped off of Zel and sprinted towards the waving figure, she was close enough to tell that she was a woman. Katie approached the woman, who seemed to be a Galra wearing an Altean general uniform, frantically informed her of the situation, "My husband... he...he's trapped." 

Katie turned to where she was pointing and found a man buried under a burnt cart, a small flame growing bigger and bigger. He seemed to be galra too and he also wore an Altean general's uniform. But that didn't matter, Katie needed to help these people.

Katie and the woman both tried to lift up the beam of wood entrapping him but failed miserably. Katie looked around frantically once she noticed the flame grew. The man also noticed and begged, "Hurry."

Katie then saw a pole of an Altean flag, which only held remains of a burnt flag, and she picked it up. Katie lodged it in between two beams of wood and tried to pull the pole down, having help from the Galra woman. The two lifted the beam up a bit and they tried harder with the new found source of hope that they may save him.

The man yelped as the flame started licking at his arm and Katie grunted with one last push of the pole, successfully lifting up the beam high enough for the man to crawl out. The man coughed as soon as he got out and the woman smiled at Katie as she patted her husband's back, "Thank you for helping us."

Katie smiled at the couple, "You're welcome..."

The woman beamed brightly as she introduced themselves, "General Koda of the Altean Army and this..." she said while patting her husband as he finished coughing, "is my husband: General Thace of the Altean Army." Katie's eyes widened as she realized who they were. They were Keith's parents.

She bowed her head in respect and stated, "Nice to meet you both. Your son, Captain Kogane, was convinced that you had passed away once he found your necklace and your husband's helmet." 

Koda shook her head, "I knew Zarkon was up to no good when he took those." Koda paused when she noticed Katie's attire, which she later changed into her Voltron armor to head back home since it was much warmer than the clothes she was previously wearing.

Thace noticed as well as he studied Katie's armor and he remembered who Keith had chosen for each Paladin and he narrowed his eyes at Katie, "I thought Keith chose a man, Pidge Holt, as the Green Paladin." 

Katie looked down at her armor and sighed, "So did he. I was sort of... under cover. My real name is Katie Holt, sir." Thace nodded his head as he stood up and scanned the area, "Where are the rest of the troops?" 

Katie shook her head, "They left me. When they found out I was a woman, Keith was supposed to kill me... but he didn't. I will forever be grateful to him for that." 

Koda nodded and headed to the small dedication made for Thace and herself, picking up her necklace and Thace's helmet. She picked up Keith's blade, the family emblem glowing a bright purple as she held it, "We must warn them. We saw the Galra heading for the village right now." 

Katie nodded and mounted Zel, Thace and Koda sitting behind her and they all made their way to the city.

*     *     *

The city was alive with bright lights, lanterns, music, dancers, and people cheering as Keith and the troops paraded down the road to the castle. 

Katie arrived and looked around frantically for Keith, finding him at the front of the parade. Thace and Koda jumped off of Zel, Thace announcing, "We're going to look around. Knowing my brother, he will make a dramatic entrance."

Katie nodded and went after Keith. Although everyone around them was smiling, Lance, Shiro, and Hunk were parading with a straight face, the three disappointed to have to leave Katie behind, especially since it was thanks to her that they all survived and beat the Galra. Unbeknownst to them, Keith was leading the parade with a sad frown. 

He felt guilty for leaving her, especially since she was still injured. But he knew that if he didn't, Chi Fu would have ratted out to someone and they would have gone after her to kill her. He couldn't let that happen. It killed him to have to leave Katie, but he had to do it. For her sake.

So when he saw Katie right beside him riding on Zel, he had to do a double take before finally realizing that it was actually her. She offered a small smile before she began explaining why she was there, "The Galra are alive! They're in the city." 

Keith glared at Katie and looked back towards the front, hissing, "You don't belong here, Katie. Go home." Katie shook her head and changed Zel to Rogue's other side, "Keith, I saw them in the mountains. You have to believe me."

Keith turned his head to look at her once more and glared, "Why should I?" He asked with a husky voice. 

Katie stopped Zel and glared at Keith's mullet before stopping Zel right in front of Rogue, warning Keith once more with a commanding tone that he had to admit was attractive, "You said you'd trust Pidge why is Katie any different? I'm serious, Keith. They're here... somewhere."

Keith merely ignored her and moved to pass Katie by the side. Though he had to admit, he kinda believed her and he kept his eyes open.

Katie sighed in defeat as she warned Shiro, Lance, and Hunk as they passed her by, "Keep your eyes open. I know they're here." 

Katie ushered Zel to get out of the way and she hid Zel behind a building. She jumped off and heard Mushu call after her, "And where are you going?" 

Katie turned around, "To find someone who will believe me." 

*     *     *

At the front, Keith was at the final steps of the castle and stood in front of King Alfor and his eldest daughter Allura. Keith bowed before them and Chi Fu handed him Zarkon's helmet, which they found in the midst of all the debris from the avalanche. 

King Alfor raised his hands to silence the crowd and smiled, "My people, Altea will sleep safely tonight. Thanks to our brave soldiers. Your sons, husbands, and fathers." The crowd cheered for Altea's heroes.

Katie ran through the crowd warning the people she passed, "Sir, the King's in danger." The man ignored her and shrugged her off as he walked away. Katie sighed and moved on to another man, "Please, you have to help." The man also shrugged Katie away and harrumphs. 

Katie sighed and looked down to Mushu, who stood next to her, "No one will listen."

Mushu scratched his neck before looking back at her, "Oh... did you say something?"

Katie glared and warned, "Mushu..."

Mushu only reminded, "Hey, you're a girl again remember?"

Back at the front of the city, Keith looked down at Zarkon's helmet and bowed down, offering it to the Altean King, "Your Majesty, I present to you the helmet of Zarkon."

Alfor looked down at the helmet and spoke softly, "I know what this means to you, Captain Kogane. Your parents would have been very proud."

Alfor reached to grab the helmet but before he could, a bright and purple lightning bolt enveloped around the helmet and lifted it up in the air above Keith and the King. Keith backed up and stared at the helmet in wonder and confusion. 

Soon the crowd gasped in horror as a figure slowly faded into their view right below the helmet. Zarkon stood suspended in the air by some sort of magic. Once he was finally fully visible, he dropped and landed tall in front of Keith, shaking the ground with his massive weight.

The crowd screamed when four Galra climbed the columns of the castle and landed beside the King. Keith, his eyes now laced with fury, unsheathed his sword and let out a battle cry as he struck the Galra Emperor. But to his amazement and horror, it went right through. He looked up when he heard a loud grunt.

Allura just punched Prorok when he tried to grab her and he took a few steps back. Immediately, the Paladins went into action and fought the Galrans. Shiro and Lance dashed to protect the Princess and Keith and Hunk sprinted to protect the King, who was being backed up into the castle. 

Lotor stayed behind and smirked as Keith approached, "Good evening, cousin." Keith unsheathed his sword and spat, "Shut up, Lotor." The two got in a short brawl before Lotor kicked Keith down the stairs, right into Hunk. Keith grunted as Hunk landed on top of him at the bottom of the stairs.

He opened his eyes to watch the Galra drag Allura inside, quickly followed by the King. But before they could drag him in, two figures jumped down from a statue of Alfor. 

Thace and Koda stood tall above Lotor and neither wasted a minute before attacking. Lotor had the advantage of weapons and a shield while Thace and Koda had the advantage of experience. But unfortunately, Lotor managed to slice at Koda's side, distracting both her and Thace enough to slip away and to drag Alfor inside.

Keith, still trying to get over the initial shock that his parents were still alive, shook off the shock and got on his feet. He skipped four steps at a time to try to stop them, though his attempts were in vain as they closed the door with lock and key by the time he got there. He pulled on the handles and punched the door, "No!" Behind him, on top of a tower, Zarkon cackled as he lifted his sword to the air.

Lance, Shiro, and Hunk all saw this and ran after Keith to try and help, but they were too late also. 

Keith turned and saw his mother's injury, his eyes widening as he saw his father clutching his mother desperately. Keith yelled, "We need a doctor!" One of the soldiers rushed and took Koda off of Thace's hands before running down to the hospital. Thace looked to his son, extremely proud of the man he is and approached his son, "So... what's the plan?" 

Keith tried his best to not cry at the sight of his father living and breathing, but Thave could still see a tear drip down Keith's cheeks. Keith shook his head, "You are going to the hospital to be with mom. You already did your part, let me fight mine." Thace placed his hand on Keith's shoulder and handed him the blade Keith left behind. 

Thace pat his back, "Go, the King's in danger. I'll be at the hospital." Keith turned to the situation at hand and ordered, "Grab the statue!" 

Katie reached the castle and watched as the troops held up a giant statue of Alfor and hitting it against the doors, trying to bust it open. But to their despair, it didn't open. However, they kept trying.

Katie shook her head and spoke to herself, "They'll never reach the King in time." Then Katie's eyes found the castle's huge columns and she smiled.

Katie approached the soldiers and whistled, gaining their attention, "I've got an idea." She ran towards the columns and heard the thunder of feet following her. She stopped behind a wall and turned around to find Shiro, Lance, and Hunk behind her, ready to follow.

Katie smiled and showed the three men women's dresses. They looked at the dresses then back at each other. They shrugged and grabbed the dresses and hid behind the wall to change. Katie laughed when she heard Lance, "My dress is _so_  much better than yours." She laughed even harder when she heard Hunk whine, "Is not! Mine has flowers!"

Soon enough, Shiro, Lance, and Hunk walked out of the wall. They were all dressed, powdered up, and had round fruits stuffed in their chests to make it seem as if they had a bust and Katie had to contain her laughter as she Lance checked himself out in the reflection on the shiny exterior of the castle, "This dress makes me look fat." But then Lance looked at Katie, who also changed into a dress and his jaw dropped, "I take it back, Katie looks _much_  better in a dress." The three men agreed and Katie blushed.

She rolled her eyes and urged the men to follow her, hearing Shiro trip over the dress and curse at all dressmakers everywhere.

Katie handed each of them a shawl to match their dresses. She grabbed her own and tied it around the column in front of her, ordering the others to do the same. She smiled at the men who went to the extent to dress drag to help her with her plan.

When she felt a tap on her shoulder she panicked but calmed down to see it was Keith. He smiled down at her and let her watch him take off his cape and wrap it around the column just like them. Katie smiled and blushed slightly.

As they climbed the columns, Sendak and Prorok dragged both King Alfor and Allura to the balcony, allowing the whole audience to watch. Alfor looked down to his people with complete calm, he heard a shift in the roof above and already anticipated the arrival of his arch nemesis. 

"Boo!" Zarkon exclaimed as he swooped down from the ceiling and balanced himself along the railing. Zarkon frowned at Sendak and Prorok and ordered, "Guard the door." They both left Alfor and Allura and did as they were told. 

Zarkon paced around Alfor and spat, "Your barriers and armies have fallen. Now... it's your turn. Bow to me." Alfor merely stood in his place as Allura glared holes through Haggar's skull.

In front of the door, Sendak, Prorok, Morvok, and Lotor all stood there watching for the Paladins of Voltron: Defenders of the Altea and the King.

Katie peeked over the wall and then turned back to the men, "Okay. Any questions?" Shiro lifted his hand and asked, "Does this dress make me look fat?" Katie smacked his arm and he quietly chuckled.

Katie came out of the wall, quickly followed by Shiro, Lance, and Hunk, all giggling like a bunch of school girls. Lotor unsheathed his sword and asked, "Who's there?" 

The "girls" merely giggled louder and approached them. Sendak urged Lotor to put down the sword and stated, "Concubines." Lotor looked them over and whispered, "The one in blue is mine."

Almost on cue, Lance dropped the apple that was posing as his breast and Lotor looked down at it, then back up. Lance quickly covered the now flat breast with his fan and he pretended to swoon as Lotor bent to pick up the apple.

Lotor smirked as he offered the apple back to Lance, who merely pretended to be shy before he pulled out the other apple from his dress, Shiro and Hunk doing the same with their watermelon's and oranges. The Galra stood in confusion before being bombarded with fruit. Katie smirked as she kicked away Prorok's bow and arrow and then dodged his punch, elbowing him in the chin (hearing a satisfying crack) and then kicked him again, rendering him unconscious.

She turned and dodged a hit from Sendak as she called out to Keith, "Keith, go!" Keith nodded and ran into the balcony, leaving Lance, Shiro, and Hunk beating up the Galrans.

Keith sighed as he saw the _huge_  flight of stairs he has to climb and mumbled to himself, "Stupid Alteans and their obsession with stairs."

Back at the balcony, Zarkon unsheathed his sword and held it to Alfor's neck. Allura stepped closer but Haggar held her still with her magic as Zarkon continued, "I tire of your arrogance, old friend. Bow to me!"

Alfor merely glared at the traitor and spoke calmly, "No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it."

Zarkon heaved up and down in fury before lifting up his sword, "Then you will kneel in pieces!"

Allura yelled out, "No!"

But before Zarkon could do anything, Keith threw himself on top of the much bigger man. The two brawled on the floor with Zarkon attempting to slice Keith's throat but he swiftly Kicked Zarkon into a column. Haggar quickly held up King Alfor with her magic as Keith and Zarkon fought. Shortly, after, Katie arrived and gasped at the sight of the King and the Princess. 

Immediately, she threw herself on top of Haggar and the King and the Princess fell to the floor. Katie got off of the witch and dodge her magic blasts, yelling to Shiro and Hunk, "Get the King and Princess out of here!" Haggar turned around and shot a blast to Allura, Katie screaming, "No!"

But as Allura was hit, she only staggered back before shooting a blast back at the witch. Haggar fell back and gasped at the princess. Allura was also confused but she ignored it as Shiro picked her up, "Let's go, Princess." 

Allura nodded, letting him carry her mostly because her leg was injured from the fall, but also because Shiro was cute. Hunk, after asking the king, followed them as they slide down the columns. 

Katie kicked Haggar one last time, knocking her unconscious and she ran to the column. But as she was about to jump down, Zarkon elbowed Keith, knocking him in a daze before headbutting him _very_  hard, knocking him unconscious.

Katie winced and panicked as Zarkon panted and ran for the column. She looked down and Shiro and Lance urged Katie to come down, but she couldn't leave Keith. She turned to Zarkon again and he was rapidly approaching. Katie panicked and decided to push the column with all her strength. It teetered and Katie let out a battle cry as she pushed it with even more force and it finally came down, landing in the field at the side of the castle, thankfully not hurting anyone.

Zarkon reached out for it, but it was too far and he looked down at the cheering crowd before yelling out in anger. He growled as he turned around to Katie and Keith. She was trying to pick him up from the floor and she was whispering soft words in his ear.

Zarkon approached the two with a crazy look in his eyes and Keith sat in front of Katie, covering her with his body as she slowly crawled away from him and Zarkon.

Zarkon growled, "You..." Keith took out his blade, but Zarkon merely hit it away and punched Keith before grabbing his collar, "My own family. You took away my victory!"

Suddenly, he was hit in the face with a shoe, "No!" He turned around and saw Katie stand up confidently, "I did." She pulled her hair into a bun and Zarkon's eyes widened in realization, "The soldier from the mountains."

As Katie put on her shoe, Zarkon ran towards her. She jumped down the stairs and closed the door, covering the entrance with the unconscious bodies of his loyal followers. But as she watched the door in panic, Zarkon punched a _big_  hole in it and she yelped and ran away.

As she ran she heard the clucking of a chicken, finding Mushu riding a defeathered bird, "What's the plan?"

"Uh..."

"You don't have a plan?!" 

Katie rolled her eyes as she ran, "I'm making this up as I ... go." Katie stopped as she caught sight of the Royal Cellar where Katie knew Alfor kept the royal weapon stash despite the name, and since Katie was familiar with Altean weapons, she knew they easily blew up.

"Mushu!" 

"Way ahead of you sister. Come on, Crickee."

Mushu and Crickee both jumped onto a kite and flew towards the lone building, Katie watching the two with a smile. But that smile soon slipped away the second Zarkon broke open the door and jumped over the unconscious bodies of his generals.

Katie immediately ran away and she zig-zagged through columns until Zarkon one clean through. Katie tried to climb one but Zarkon sliced through that one too, causing it to tip over and crash through the wall of the castle. Katie dangled from the column and looked down to all the people watching.

She grunted as she lifted herself up and she jumped and pulled herself up to the roof. She sighed when she saw that Zarkon was still not up on the roof and she mentally measured the distance between where she stood and the other building, making sure she can make the jump. 

She backed up and jumped when she heard Zarkon jump through the wooden roof. She stared at the Galra emperor with wide eyes. Zarkon chuckled when Katie pulled out a fan, "Seems like you're out of ideas." 

Katie opened it and looked back up to Zarkon, throwing it at his face, "Nope."

She ran and jumped to the other building, the weapon's stash, as Zarkon regained his composure. Katie looked down inside through the trap door and saw Mushu rummaging inside. Zarkon landed on the building with a loud thud and Katie jumped back, closing the door and she crawled backward pretending to be scared.

Zarkon panted and Katie could tell he was done with everything. She looked down and noticed that Zarkon already passed by the trap door. Katie looked up back at Zarkon and pretended to be scared as Zarkon grinned sadistically at her. Katie stood up and Zarkon laughed, "Now what are you going to do, throw your shawl at me?" 

Katie shrugged, "Nope." She ran at him and flipped backwards, dodging Zarkon's blade while simultaneously kicking him with enough force to make him step back. Thanks to Mushu, the trap door was open and the bomb Mushu tied to Zarkon's belt was already lit. So Zarkon fell into the weapons stash with a live bomb tied to him.

Katie grabbed the grappling hook Mushu offered and grabbed him and crickee in her free hand. Katie ran to the edge of the building, muttering, "Get off the roof, get off the roof, get off the roof..." 

She launched the grappling hook to the castle wall and she threw herself off. Right when she jumped, the weapons stash blew up, throwing Katie with it's immense force. Katie was flying through the air until she landed on a soft cushion and felt herself roll over the floor. She heard a masculine groan and she did the same before she looked up, finding herself looking at a familiar pair of purple eyes.

She smiled and Keith smiled as well, both getting a little lost before they heard a metallic clank and saw Zarkon's helmet land right at their feet. Katie and Keith both smiled before Keith stood up offering Katie a hand, pulling her up. But Katie, being the clutz she is, tripped over her dress and fell onto Keith, who merely chuckled and smiled down at the hero of Altea.

Katie could some people of the crowd "awwww" and she immediately backed up, blushing as red as a tomato when she heard Chi Fu ranting, "That was a deliberate attempt on my life! Where is she? Now she's done it! What a mess! Stand aside! That creature's not worth protecting." Keith glared and his nostrils flared as he stood tall between Chi Fu and Katie, "She's a hero."

Chi Fu didn't care, "She's a woman. She'll never be worth anything."

Lance, Shiro, and Hunk pulled Katie away from the sexist counsel, all glaring at Chi Fu while wearing their dresses. 

Keith grabbed Chi Fu's collar and bared his teeth, "Listen you pompous..."

"That is enough!"

Everyone froze at the voice of the King and Keith hesitantly let go of Chi Fu, but stood his ground to defend Katie, "Your Majesty, I can explain."

Alfor raised his hand to stop Keith and Keith immediately stopped and bowed his head before stepping out of his way, Lance, Shiro, and Hunk doing the same.

Katie was extremely nervous, but she stepped forward and bowed down to the King as he began, "I've heard a great deal about you, Katie Holt." Katie looked up a bit to see Chi Fu grinning maliciously, "Stole your brother's armor. Ran away from home. Impersonated a soldier. Deceived your commanding officer. Dishonored the Altean Army. Destroyed my Palace!" Katie winced at the King's upset tone, but then his tone softened as he continued, "Bested your commanding officer in combat. Passed every test given. Saved the entire new infantry. Saved two generals. Defeated the entire Galran empire." Katie looked up again to see Coran beside Alfor with a smile.

Alfor looked down upon Katie, "You have saved us all."

Katie's lips parted in surprise as the king smiled down at her. She turned and saw Allura also smiling. Katie breathed out a breath of relief.

Alfor then did the unexpected and bowed down to Katie, shocking not only herself but Chi Fu. He stammered and threw his board to the table before getting down on the floor and bowing down. Allura followed. Then Coran.

Katie turned around, finding her fellow Paladins of Voltron bowing down to her as well. Katie gasped, turning around and finding the whole audience, _thousands_  of Alteans bowing down in respect for the savior of Altea. 

Katie turned back around finding the King standing straight again, still smiling down at her. Alfor called out to Coran, "See to it that this woman is made a member of my council." Chi Fu interrupted what Coran was going to say and stated, "There are no council positions open, your Majesty."

Alfor mused and nodded, "Very well." He directed himself towards Katie, "You can have his job." 

Coran smiled in amusement as Chi Fu fainted and Katie laughed, but shook her head, "With all due respect, Your Excellency, I think I've been away from home long enough." She smiled sheepishly at Alfor, still a bit shy in front of the King of Altea.

Alfor nodded in understanding, "Then take this." Alfor handed Katie his royal ring, "So your family will know what you have done for me."

Alfor bent down and picked up Zarkon's helmet, "And this, so the world will know what you have done for Altea." 

Katie looked down at the helmet and surprised the King with a hug. Alfor froze, then eased and chuckled at the small girl. Lance leaned in to ask Shiro, Keith, and Hunk, "Is she allowed to do that?" They all merely shrugged as they watched the scene with a smile.

Katie let go of the King and gave him one last smile before she turned and was hugged by Lance, Shiro, and Hunk. She laughed as she was squished and as Shiro ruffled her hair. She turned and gave Coran and big tight hug, whispering, "Thank you." Coran nodded and let her go, letting Allura approach the hero of Altea, "Thank you for saving me and my father. We are eternally indebted to you Katie Holt." Katie nodded and gave Allura a smile as Allura gave her a small hug.

She let go of Allura and then blushed when she saw Keith waiting for her. Keith looked down in embarrassment and stammered, "I...you...uh You-You fight well." Katie's smile turned into a sad frown and murmured, "Oh. Thank you." 

She passed Keith and mounted Zel, leaving Keith to repeat in his head over and over again how stupid he is. Katie patted on Zel's mane and whispered, "Zel, let's go home."

The horse neighed before jumping the steps of the castle and running out of the city, Katie being cheered on by the audience.

Keith watched with a sad smile as Katie disappeared. The King cleared his throat and directed himself towards Keith, "The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all."

Keith rose an inquisitive brow, "Sir?" 

Alfor rolled his eyes and turned towards Keith, "You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty. Don't blow it." He the king placed his crown on his head and gave Keith one last look before he turned around and walked inside his castle.

Keith sighed and turned back around to look at Katie before he sighed.

*     *     *

Katie breathed in deeply before approaching her brother, who was sitting on the bench under the cherry blossom, looking out into the horizon. 

She already greeted her family, who cried for a few minutes in relief of seeing her alive and coming back with presents from the King. Matt still didn't know she was back and Katie was nervous. She knew Matt was pissed off and she didn't want to get him angrier.

Katie stood in front of Matt, causing him to lift his gaze towards her and his eyes widened as if he saw a ghost and he whispered, "Katie."

Katie kneeled in front of her brother, trying not to make him stand up, "Matt, I brought you Zarkon's helmet. And the King's ring." Katie placed both on Matt's open hands before she continued, "They're gifts to honor the Holt family."

Katie lowered her head, hoping not to hear anything negative from her brother. She only heard the clank of metal as Matt threw the gifts to the grass before he got on his knees and hugged Katie tight.

She could feel him sobbing and she cried too as she hugged him back. Matt pulled back and held his little sister's face in his hands as a tear trailed down his cheeks, "The greatest gift and honor... is having you for a sister. I've missed you so much, twerp." Matt said as he hugged her again, Katie laughing at her brother, "Missed you too, jerkwad." 

Soon enough, the two siblings walked inside the house to eat dinner smiling and laughing. On her way, Katie saw her reflection on her way to the dining room and for the first time... she was happy with who she saw.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Nah it ain't done XD**

A few weeks after Katie returned home, she was back at the fields doing her normal chores. But now, she does them in a _much_  more exciting way. Katie twirled the rake the same way she would twirl the sticks when she trained with Shiro. She cut through the corn in the fields with the sticks and she fought the scarecrow with it. Behind her, she heard a ruffle in the crops and she twirled her body and aimed the stick at the intruder, expecting her brother or mother. But no.

It was Keith.

Katie froze in her spot as Keith wore a small smirk, "Please don't kill me... I just got here." Katie blushed and put her rake down and asked, "What are you doing here?" 

Keith rubbed his neck sheepishly, "You forgot your Bayard." Keith stated as he held up Katie's Bayard but he stumbled on to the floor when the Bayard transformed into the grappling hook, scaring the crap out of him.

Katie chuckled and took it from his hand and tied it to her belt. Keith stood up quickly and blushed. Katie looked him over and asked, "Is there something else I left?" 

Keith shook his head and sucked in his lips before he said something, "Actually, you stole something of mine." 

Katie raised an inquisitive brow and asked, "What?"

Keith chuckled and blushed, "You stole my heart."

Katie just blinked before laughing, "That has got to be the cheesiest yet sweetest thing anyone has _ever_  told me." 

Keith smiled and breathed in before starting the whole speech he prepared on the way to find her, "I mostly came because I was looking for a dear friend of mine. I've known Pidge for almost a year now. He was clumsy at first. He was a complete disaster. He always ruined our training and always ended up hurting himself somehow. But one day he retrieved an arrow that no one could. That day I realized he was more than what he let on. He was clever. Agile. Strong. And I found myself liking him. But then came the day that we fought Zarkon at the mountain. He saved the whole infantry of trainees with one explosion of a cannon. And I came to the terms that I may be gay for Pidge, which was weird because I have _never_  been attracted to men. Only Pidge." 

Katie snickered at the thought, but then realized... she was Pidge.

Keith smiled and continued, "Then I found out she was a girl. I felt the weight of the world lift off my shoulders and I was so glad that she was a girl. Unfortunately, Pidge also committed a crime by impersonating a soldier and I, as the superior officer, was supposed to kill her. But I couldn't. Lord knew I couldn't kill you Katie. You with your enchanting hazel eyes and beautiful smile."

Katie blushed as Keith pulled a strand of her shoulder length honey brown hair behind her ear. Keith still continued, "So I did something I knew I might get in trouble for later. I couldn't be mad at you. Not even while you lied to me for eight months. And when you saved us all again in the city _and_  you saved my father from burning under a cart, I knew I had it bad for you. But I let you get away. But I'm not making the same mistake again."

Keith grabbed Katie's hands and held them tight in his huge ones, "Katherine Holt, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" 

Katie smiled but didn't answer. She couldn't if she was in the middle of kissing the most handsome Captain of the Altean Army. Keith smiled into the kiss and held her waist as they kissed softly, the two separating only when they heard Katie's grandmother in the background, "Whoo! If all men are like him: sign me up for the next war!"

Katie and Keith both laughed as they stared into the other's eyes. Both turned and joined Katie's grandmother to walk back to the house. Thace and Koda were talking inside with Sam, Colleen, and Matt over dinner. Katie and Keith didn't even realize their family's knowing gazes, all that mattered was that they were finally together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Katie get engaged and get assigned another mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA FOR KIDGE!!!! AND ONE IDEA FOR KALLURA AND ONE FOR PIDGANCE! Read the bottom notes for the title and summary.

Katie was in the fields once more, practicing her skills with the hoe. Katie was grunting and yelling as she pretended to defeat an imaginary foe. Rover sat and watched Katie with confusion as she continued to "beat up" the foe. Crickee copying everything she was doing.

Behind Katie, a little girl gasped at the sight of her and dropped all her things and ran towards Katie. Katie, however, didn't notice this and she continued "fighting". With one last "Hiya!" Katie finally realized she was being watched when she heard lots of tiny girly yells, "Hiya!" Katie turned around and smiled when she saw a group of a dozen girls trying to pose like a ninja, one girl tripping over and falling on her behind.

Katie laughed lightly as she greeted, "Hiya." At her feet Rover barked at the girls and Katie patted his ears, "It's okay, Rover." She directed herself back to the little girls, "What's going on here?"

A little girl who was holding a bamboo stick stated excitedly, "We want to be like you, Katie!" The little girl tried to kick but ended up falling, causing all the surrounding girls to laugh at her. Katie fought her own laughter as she admitted, "Well, I'm still learning, myself." The girls merely began begging, causing Katie to laugh and to agree, "Okay... okay... I guess I can teach you a few moves."

Another little girl piped up and yelled, "Katie's going to teach us how to kick butt!" Katie laughed, but then realized the girls were taking this seriously because they literally started kicking and swinging sticks all over the place, narrowly missing the other girls. Katie held out her arms and tried to calm the girls, "Whoa! Whoa... Calm down."

The girls immediately did as told and they watched Katie with wide eyes as she continued, "That's lesson number two. The first and most important lesson is to be gentle at the same time, we're being tough." Katie explained with slapping her open hand towards her closed fist.

"How can you be tough and gentle?" A little girl questioned, looking up at Katie with her big brown eyes. Another girl piped up with a "tough" voice, "Yeah? I want to be tough!"

The other girls agreed and Katie shook her head, "I know it does sound a little funny, huh? But the world is full of opposites, and so are you. To be a good warrior, you must bring it all into balance."

Katie smiled, hoping the girls understood, but she was only met with confused looks. Katie rubbed her hand behind her neck before she thought of an idea, "Let's see if this helps. Earth, sky, day, night. Sound and silence. Dark and light. One alone is not enough, you need both together. Winter, moon, and sun. Lesson number one."

Katie emphasized as she jumped into the air and performing tricks, twirling the rake at such a fast pace that the top came off and now she was only holding a stick. The girls all gasped and giggled at Katie who watched the girls with a smile. They all grabbed a stick of bamboo and stood tall to copy whatever Katie did. She did some basic moves as she sang a training song she made up in the camp which she would sing to herself when no one listened, "Like a rock [ha, ha] you must be hard. [ha! ha!] Like an oak [mah!] you must stand firm [Ha! Ha!] Cut quick," Katie passed the stick above all the little girl's heads, making a whoosh sound, "Like my blade. Think fast [ha, ha] unafraid."

The girls sang the same song as Katie gave the pointers as they _tried_ to copy what Katie did, some falling over and Katie stopped to walk through the steps with them. A little girl piped up, "Alright, Katie. I'm ready!" Katie shook her head and pushed the girl a little, making her fall, "Nuh-uh. You're out of balance. You're only halfway there." She called the girls' attention as she sat in the grass and continued the training song she made up, "Like a cloud, you are soft. Like bamboo, you bend in the wind. Creeping slow, you're at peace because you know. It's okay to be afraid."

The girls copied Katie smooth and gentle movements, slowly getting the hang of it. After an hour, all the girls managed to do the basic moves with their sticks and Katie was glad to be the reason why those little girls were smiling so wide. 

At a distance, Katie heard Rogue's familiar neigh which she usually did when she saw Zel, and the girls all turned around and saw Keith riding Rogue into the field. A little girl gasped, "It's General Keith!"

The girls all giggled and shrieked, running for the General as they kept whispering, "Look, it's General Keith."

Katie rose a brow at the girl's behavior and smiled as the girls all fawned over the handsome general. Keith merely laughed as he jumped off his horse, "Hello, little warriors." The girls all giggled and blushed under Keith's smile.

Keith headed towards Mulan, being followed by the girls. Katie smirked and looked Keith up and down, "The new uniform suits you, General." Keith's uniform, now that he is the General after his father retired, is quite different. It seems like an updated version of the Paladin armor. The red accents of his suit were accompanied by gold and he now wore a red cape with gold borders. His shoulder pads were bigger and so was his chest plate, but it was mostly because Keith has gotten bulkier after training the past three months.

Keith blushed at Katie's words and rubbed his neck, "The uniform, right. Now, I just have to live up to it." Katie nodded, "You already have. I didn't save Altea on my own."

Keith laughed nervously, "Right, Altea. Save. Yes, well, um, Katie, I haven't known you very long, but I feel that doesn't matter so much when a man is in..." Keith trailed off when he remembered that there were little girls around and he started stammering again. Katie saw Keith's nervousness and she frowned at the girls who were giggling.

Keith smiled sheepishly at Katie and asked, "Is there someplace private we can talk?" Katie nodded and urged the girls to leave, "Okay everybody, time to be like the river and flow home." Keith laughed at Katie's sassiness and the girls all groaned, but begrudgingly left the couple.

All except one. Keith smiled and bent down to the girl's height and handed her his helmet, making the girl gasp, "Could you take care of this for me?"

The girl nodded and ran away with the helmet, giggling the whole way home. Katie chuckled and grabbed Keith's hand, "You know you're never going to get that back."

Keith merely chuckled as Katie led Keith down to the cherry blossom trees. The two swung their hands back in forth as they walked, Keith stealing glances at Katie's smiling face. Her hair grew down to her chest, the honey brown tresses being kept away from her face by a hairband. She wore a green robe with a white undershirt accompanied by some matching green pants.

Keith stopped the two abruptly at the biggest cherry tree in front of the house, sitting Katie at the bench. Katie looked up at him quizzically and she gasped as Keith got down on one knee.

Keith chuckled as he began the speech he rehearsed in front of the mirror in the morning, "Katie, I haven't known you for very long, but I feel that doesn't matter so much when a man is in love." Katie gasped as Keith took out a velvet box and opened it to reveal a humble, yet beautiful.

Keith watched Katie's face light up at the sight of the silver band and he breathed in, "Katie, you are beautiful, amazing, bad*ss, brilliant and so many more things that words will never be able to express. Any guy would be lucky to have you. But I am selfish and want you all to myself." Katie chuckled as Keith said the words she never thought she would hear, "So, Katie... would you marry me?"

Katie shrieked and whooped, "Yes!" She threw herself on top of Keith, the two landing on the floor in a laughing heap as Keith connected their lips together. But soon enough, they heard yelling from inside the house and the two laughed as they found the Kogane's and Holt's exchanging money... mostly Sam and Thace.

*     *     *

Katie just finished telling Mushu that she was getting married and Mushu was being the dramatic dragon he was and was acting all extra. He sobbed tears of joy, "Oh! What a happy, happy day! My little baby's getting married."

Katie was quick to cover Mushu's mouth with her hand as she shushed him, "Mushu, someone will hear you."

Mushu picked up the handkerchief he was holding and dabbed his eyes, "I can't help it. You know dragons are very emotional. Oh, it feels like it was just three months ago that we saved Altea..."

Katie rolled her eyes and corrected, "It was three months ago." Mushu climbed up the dress Katie changed into and smirked, "How time flies. You know, baby, this must be a magical moment for you."

Katie rolled her eyes again and smirked, "It's not every day I get engaged." Mushu shook his head, "No, I meant telling me you're engaged." Katie chuckled when Crickee rolled her eyes, "After all, I'm the guy who gave you and Pretty Boy the hookup. Am I guardian or am I a guardian?" Mushu waggled his eyebrows, making Katie laugh.

She picked up the tiny dragon in her arms and hugged him tightly, "You're more than that Mushu. You're my most trusted friend." Mushu eyes popped open and he teared up, "Oh that did it."

Katie heard a sniffle and she looked at Mushu in the eyes, "Are you crying again?"

Mushu shook his head and shrugged, "No, I just got some exfoliating cream in my eye. Of course, I'm crying. What you think? Oh, Katie. I'm just so happy for me." Katie rose an inquisitive brow, "For you?"

Mushu nodded as he jumped on her head, twirling her brown hair in his claws, "This wedding business is a big status boost for me. When those ancestors look up the career ladder, all they gonna see is my behind." Katie frowned and crossed her arms, "Good to know that my getting married is helping _you_ out Mushu."

Mushu smiled, "Alright, I get you Miss Missy. But, you know, I'm thinking about you too." Katie laughs as Mushu looks at her in the eyes upside down, "In fact, I'm gonna plan your wedding! First, I gotta work up a theme. You know, the theme is everything. How about 'Think Pink'?" Mushu exclaimed by expanding his arms and he gave a blinding smile.

Katie scrunched her face in disgust and Mushu understood, "No, that's too Barbie. I got it! The theme is the army! You both are warriors after all! The Army is the new red, girl. It's simple, it says it. Now watch my smoke." Katie laughed as she watched Mushu jump off the mirror and onto her bed, "Crickee! To the fabric store." The two partners in crime jumped out the window and ran to the fabric store.

Katie laughed and she turned to look at herself in the mirror when she saw Keith's reflection in the background and she turned around, concerned when she saw his worried face. Keith sighed and called Katie in a sing-song voice, "Katie?"

Katie turned and let Keith continue, "Seems your grandma invited someone to help us celebrate the engagement." Katie winced and she asked, "Really? Who?"

Keith only urged her to follow him and the two peeked through the front entrance as Keith answered, "Altea."

Katie gasped as the huge crowd cried out, "Congratulations!" The two stood surprised and Katie chuckled, "What's the plan, General?" 

Keith glanced down and was about to respond with 'running away' but one glance at his fiancee and he knew... if he was with her, he can do anything. He grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear, "Together." Katie smiled at the General and pulled him down so the two could start greeting the guests, but, unfortunately, they somehow got separated.

Sam and Colleen watched the two with smiles on their faces, standing beside them were Koda and Thace doing the same. Suddenly someone asked Keith, "Is it going to be a big wedding?" Keith rubbed his neck and answered, "I don't think so. Just our closest friends and family." In the other corner, someone asked Katie asked the same question, but she answered differently, "As much as we can fit."

The parents looked amongst the other as the people kept asking questions that both Keith and Katie answered differently. But there _was_  one question that they both answered harmoniously, "Children?" 

The couple both glanced at each other and smiled, answering quietly, "Absolutely."

As the couple continued to greet the guests, a messenger from the Castle came riding in his horse.

"General Kogane. Katherine Holt. Orders from His Majesty, the King." Katie and Keith both grab the scrolls the messenger was holding and Keith asked, "Is there trouble?" The messenger nodded, "Yes. Report to the Castle of Lions." Katie and Keith both looked at each other and bowed at the messenger in respect as Keith answered, "We'll leave right away."

The two were now in the stables, Katie preparing Zel and Keith preparing Rogue. Katie broke the comfortable silence between the two, "This must be important for the emperor to want both of us." Katie worried as she tied Zel's reins. Keith looked over Rogue and smiled at his fiancee, "He knows a winning team when he sees one."

Katie laughed and Keith chuckled, asking, "What?" Katie shook her head in amusement, "You are so cheesy." Keith chuckled back and the two fell into another comfortable silence. Katie then spoke up and mentioned, "I just realized how different we are." 

Keith looked up again and gave Katie a questioning gaze so she explained, "When people were asking us questions the whole morning, we responded with  _very_  different answers." Keith offered a small smile and grabbed Katie's hand, "We may be different, but so are the sun and rain. Yet, somehow the two work perfectly." Katie smiled and kissed Keith on the cheek, "You are _such_  a sap."

Keith chuckled, "Only for you."

The two were soon on the road and were riding their horses at full speed. The two enjoyed the views of Altea they rarely get to see as they traveled. Mushu, however, was not enjoying it and was trying to hold down his vomit. He popped out of the satchel attached to Zel's seat and he asked, "Katie. Could you smoothen out the ride a little bit? I think I'm getting horse sick." 

Katie looked down and her eyes widened when she saw Mushu, "Mushu! What are you doing here?" Mushu smiled and explained, "Whither thou go, I goeth, girl. Remember teamwork ain't about ego, it's about 'we go'."

Suddenly Crickee pops out beside Mushu and he gasps, "Crickee! What are you doing here?" Crickee chirped and Mushu gasped again, "Protect Katie from me? I'm her guardian." Crickee chirped again and posed confidently, making Mushu roll his eyes, "Yeah, you're her lucky cricket. You're lucky I don't bring out the bug spray."

Keith turned to Katie, "Did you say something?" Katie twirled to face her fiance and shook her head, "No." Keith hesitated for a bit but then shrugged, Katie exhaling in relief.

The two arrive at the Castle and jump off their horses, climbing up the stairs to the King's throne and bowing down once reaching the King. Alfor immediately began explaining why he called the arms of Voltron, "As we stand here, Mongol forces are moving closer to our borders. The threat of attack is growing every day. As it is, our army's hopelessly outnumbered." 

Keith stepped forward and suggested, "Your Majesty, let me lead my forces in a pre-emptive strike. Each of my men will fight like ten Mongols." 

King Alfor shook his head and reasoned, "No, General. We will not face this challenge with force. Instead, we will form a union so strong, the Mongols will not dare attack. An alliance with the kingdom of Marmora. We will unite through marriage. You will escort three princesses to the kingdom of Marmora. There, they marry Lord Kolivan's sons and forge this critical alliance."

Keith bowed down and nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty." 

The King warned, "Coran tells me the charts are clear. If this wedding does not take place, the alliance will crumble and the Mongols will destroy us. Mark my words, General. Three days." King Alfor repeated, holding up three long fingers up. Keith bowed again, "Not a moment more."

Katie, however, wore a sad expression as she thought about the mission. The King saw this and inquired, "I know that face, Katie Holt. What troubles you?" Keith turned to his fiancee as she questioned, "Your Majesty, an arranged marriage?" 

Alfor called Katie up and she climbed the stairs, bowing down before him and listening to his explanation, "Rest assured, child. My daughters know exactly what they're doing." Katie's eyes widened. "Your... daughters?" 

King Alfor nodded, "They consider it an honor to serve their kingdom."

Katie shook her head and fixed her gaze down to the floor, "Your Majesty, I--"

"Apology accepted," the king directed himself to Keith, who now stood beside Katie, "General, how many troops do you estimate you will need to accomplish this mission?" 

Keith smirked and looked down at Katie, who smiled as he answered, "Three." The king's eyes widened as he asked, "Three companies?"

Keith shook his head, "Three men." 

The king widened his eyes even more, "You surprise me. These are my children."

Keith began, "This mission doesn't call for force, but finesse. We must become one with the country side." 

Alfor nodded, but was still concerned, "As King, I trust you. As a father, I implore you to choose your three men wisely." 

Keith smiled at the King, "Your Majesty, you yourself assigned them. The Paladins of Voltron will protect your daughters."

*     *     *

Keith and Katie walked hand in hand down the village of Arus, smiling at the cheering villagers as they passed. Katie then thought out loud, "Where could those three goofs be?" 

Keith shurgged, "Knowing Hunk, he's probably eating, Lance is probably trying to get a date, and Shiro is probably training somewhere."

Katie laughed, "That's true. I think I saw him in the neighborhood last time flirting with Nyma." Keith widened his eyes, "With Nyma? Please don't tell me he did his chopstick nose trick." Katie chuckled, "Nyma ended up punching him and giving him a bruise under his eye for two days."

Keith laughed and the two found themselves hearing the far off noise of a fight in a cafe. The two looked at each other quizzically and they went in the direction of the fight before they could walk in, three bodies were thrown out the cafe.

They seemed to be dizzy and were muttering obscenities under their breath, mostly the one wearing black. Katie and Keith immediately recognized the two and they approached them. Lance was the first to notice Katie's shoes and he looked up and screeched, "Katie! Keith!"

Katie chuckled and shook her head, "If you guys are done disturbing the peace... we need your help on a mission." Lance jumped up excitedly while Shiro groaned as he stood up and asked, "To save Altea?" 

Keith shrugged, "Naturally." The three were now standing and Lance started posing, "I'll be leaving a few broken hearts, but count me in." Hunk pushed Lance away and smiled, "Sign me up!" Shiro rolled his eyes and approached the General, "When are we leaving?"

Keith crossed his arms, "Tonight."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Burning Fire Within [Kidge Fake Boyfriend AU]
> 
> Katherine Holt is Altea High's biggest nerd. An aspiring computer science engineer with dreams to go to Carnegie Mellon's School of Computer Science. She pretty much has her whole life planned out. So when her brother's best friend's cousin returns from juvie and offers her an odd deal, her whole world turns upside down when she says "Ok."
> 
>  
> 
> Yes or No? Please tell me if you guys would read it. I basically already have the plot down, just need to write the chapters down. And now for the Kallura...
> 
> Beauty and the Beast (2017) AU! hihi I know that people reading this mostly ship Kidge and might not ship Kallura, but please tell me if you guys would read it :)
> 
> AND
> 
> Tangled AU for Pidgance :))
> 
> I saw some fan art for it online and I wanted to write it down as a fanfic :)).
> 
> Yes or No?

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: WE MEET CAPTAIN KEITH <3


End file.
